The Dark Age
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Sora accepts the Darkness as the only true power. Now he will steep the worlds into Darkness with the help of a Heartless named Nihil, who has given him the power to summon the Heartless, and a renegade Nobody named Irkux. Sequel to 13th Order.
1. Traverse Town

**(Author's Note, November 11, 2010: Please read my story "Sora of the Thirteenth Order" before you proceed to read this story. It is more shoddily written, since it was rushed at the time, but it will help you to further understand the general plot of this story's reality. Thank you for your time.)**

Soon after Sora had destroyed most, if not all, of Organization 13, he began a path of Darkness that spanned the worlds.

First, he started with Traverse Town, where he first began his quest.

Sora walks in through the main entrance.

"It's quiet." Sora thinks to himself. "Too quiet."

Heartless begin flocking to him due to his Dark aura.

He summons his Dark Keyblade and prepares for combat.

But, the Heartless do not move.

"Afraid?" Sora asks.

He hears a voice in his head.

"_We have waited...for countless eons...for one to return the Darkness to us..."_

"Who are you?" Sora says. "Show yourself!"

Another dark being shows itself before Sora. It is the same doppelganger that he fought way back on Hook's Ship in Neverland.

"You!" Sora says, returning to combat stance.

_"We are enemies no longer...my liege."_

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

_"Since the dawn of time, the Heartless have battled the Keyblade's power, seeking the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts." _The Being says.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sora says. "You think that I can give this Darkness to you?"

_"Exactly. All Keyblade Wielders have ushered in an Age of Light...Those that accept Darkness have been destroyed." _The Being says. "_You, however...are unique."_

"How?" Sora asks.

_"Despite using the Darkness, you are not tethered to either realm. You can use both elements freely. Your Nobody Roxas, on the other hand is tethred to the Light due to your previous powers..." _The Being says.

"So, if I help you acheive this Dark Age, I can gain this power for myself as well?" Sora says.

"_Precisely." _The Being says. "_In exchange for your services, we shall grant you the power to summon and command the Heartless in battle. We may not be as strong as the Nobodies were, but with them destroyed, we can now assimilate in this world and take the Darkness for oursleves."_

"Okay, I'm in." Sora says. "What shall I call you?"

_"Nihil, my liege." _Nihil says. **(It is pronounced "NY-HILL")**

"And i'm Sora." Sora says, touching his hand with Nihil's.

Dark energies flow into Sora's arm.

_"You may now summon the Heartless." _Nihil says. "_But do not surrender completely to the Darkness, or else the Heartless will take your heart."_

They then walk side by side over to the Second District. They eventually climb to the top of the Bell Tower and face the town itself.

_"Now, what do we do first?" _Nihil asks.

"I want all worlds to bow down to the Darkness." Sora says. "We should capture them, one by one."

"We'll start with this one." Sora says.

_"Why not try summoning the Heartless to ravage the district?" _Nihil asks.

"Right." Sora says, opening his palm and allowing the Darkness to flow through his arm.

"Come forth, my servants!" Sora says. "Harvest this world and spread the gospel of the Darkness!"

Heartless start raining down from the sky as the townsfolk exit their homes and stores to investigate.

As the Heartless fall to the ground, the folk begin fleeing in terror as the Heartless begin to harvest the townsfolk.

Their screams seem to only to make the scene more tragic.

Sora is watching the spectacle unfold with glee.

He has lost all sense of right and wrong.

Nihil watches Sora with an evil grin on his face.

The Darkness has begun to rise...


	2. Traverse Town's Destruction

* * *

As the Heartless grow more numerous, The world itself begins to suffer.

The buildings fall from their shingles and the sky turns blood red.

"So, this is how a world is destroyed............." Sora says.

"Yes, my liege." Nihil says. "Isn't it a wonderful sight?"

_"Namine wouldn't have thought so............." Sora thinks to himself. "But she's dead to me now. She was killed my Marluxia. That foolish member of the Organization. She was..........just doomed to return to the Darkness. Yeah, that's right!"_

"How do we consume the world completely?" Sora asks Nihil.

_"We must unlock the Keyhole of this world and taint that gateway with Darkness." _Nihil says. _"The energies resulting will blow the world to bits. The world's Heart will be sent to the Door to Darkness, and all Heartless will feed from it's power!"_

"Do I unlock the Keyholes the same way that I locked them long ago?" Sora asks.

_"Yes." Nihil says. "I shall accompany you."_

"No." Sora says. "I wish to be alone for a while. Oversee the harvestation of the town's districts."

_"R-Right." _Nihil says as he ushurs more Heartless into the Third District.

Sora proceeds towards the Keyhole hidden in the water fountain and points his Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole.

An unlocking sound is heard as a stream of Darkness pierces the Light of the Keyhole. The hole vanishes as a Dark portal appears in it's place.

"This must lead to the heart of the world." Sora says as he enters the portal.

A door that looks similar to Kingdom Hearts is seen as Sora enters a dimension of Light.

A giant illusory Heart is seen innthe center of the enclosed dimension.

"So, all I have to do is stain the Heart in Darkness, huh?" Sora says.

Sora places his palm outward as Darkness streams from his hand and pierces the Light emanating from the Heart.

The color of the Heart slowly changes to a purplish black as the Darkness begins to consume it.

That's when Sora begins remembering old events in Castle Oblivion.

_"There was another girl with us on the island." Old Sora says. "She loved to draw." _

_"I made a certain promise, but I don't remember who I made the promise to.............." Old Sora says._

_"To lose is to find..............." A Black-cloaked person says. "And who you are now may not be the person that you end up becoming..........."_

_"There is something you need to find in that castle." Another Black Cloak says. "But to claim it, you must lose something dear............"_

"Anything dear that I may have had............." Sora says as the Heart is nearly consumed, "Has been taken away from me! And I'll reclaim it all using the Darkness. The Light has made things worse! It deserves to be destroyed!"

The Heart then turns purple completely.

"The deed is done." Sora says. "This world will soon die."

Sora exits the portal and returns to Traverse Town. The buildings have been destroyed by Dark thorns that have pierced the constructs. Hearts are seen floating up into the sky. Nihil is standing in the center of the pavilion.

_"Well done, my liege."_ Nihil says. _"This world shall perish in minutes. We must leave."_

"How?" Sora says. "The Gummi Ship is somewhere else."

_"Allow me to provide transportation."_ Nihil says.

Nihil releses a stream of Darkness into the Sky, and Monstro, who has been changed into a Heartless, is seen hovering down towards the evil duo's location. It lands on the ground and opens it's mouth, providing entry.

"You all consumed Monstro?!" Sora says.

_"It was easy."_ Nihil says. _"The creature is not capable of rational thought, so it turned into a Heartless pretty easily. Now. What world should we consume next?"_

"Well, let's see." Sora says. "The closest Worlds right now are either Wonderland or Olympus. Let's go to Wonderland."

_"Very well, my liege. To Wonderland, my servant!" _Nihil says.

Monstro lifts off and enters deep space.

As Sora watches from Monstro's eyelids, Traverse Town collapses in on itself and disappears from the cosmos.

"One of many worlds..........." Sora says. "That shall feel my wrath.............."

* * *

Scenes shift to Disney Castle.

King Mickey returns to the Castle with a sullen face. Minnie greets him and asks what's wrong.

"I don't know Minnie." Mickey says as he sits on his throne. "Sora's gone missing, Donald and Goofy are AWOL, and on top of that, I just sensed a great Light being snuffed out. I have a feeling that terrible things are about to happen."

Minnie just leans on his shoulder, sharing his sentiments.


	3. Wonderland

Scenes start in Castle Oblivion.

Donald and Goofy are seen carrying Riku's Keyblade.

"How could Riku've been defeated?" Goofy asks Donald. "I thought that Sora and Riku were invincible."

"Of course not, ya big palooka!" Donald says. "Everybody goes sometime............"

"The King's not gonna be happy when he hears about this." Goofy says.

"I have a feeling that he already knows.............." Donald says. "So, now what?"

"We have to look for Sora." Goofy says. "Last I checked, he was fighting Marluxia. then stuff happened, and we were dumped out of that there dimension."

"Let's go back to Namine and see if she knows where he is." Donald says.

"Right!" Goofy agrees.

The two then proceed toward Marluxia's throne room.

They enter the room to see a displaced Heart, and an abandoned robe.

"Is this............Marluxia's robe?" Goofy asks.

"There's a Heart over there!" Donald says. "And it look like it's made of Darkness."

"Could it be Marluxia's?" Goofy asks.

"I don't know." Donald says. "We have to tell this to Queen Minnie right away!"

"But what about..............?" Goofy asks.

"Sora can take care of himself." Donald says. "He'll understand. Now, let's go!"

"Oh, okay!" Goofy says.

After what feels like hours, the two eventually exit the Castle.

"How do we get off the world?" Goofy says.

"The Gummi Ship, dummy!" Donald says. He takes a remnote from his feathers and presses the red button. The Gummi Ship hovers by them in moments.

The two get in and start up the Ship. They then leave the world on a course of Disney Castle.

* * *

Scenes shift back to Monstro.

Sora is seen sitting on a purple chair in side of what used to be the innards of Monstro's head.

Dark computers and Heartless are seen scurrying about.

Nihil sits beside him and Orders the Heartless around for small tasks.

"How far are we from Wonderland?" Sora asks Nihil.

_"We should be there in an hour." _Nihil says.

"The world of mazes, I call it." Sora says. "Me, Donald and Goofy ended up having to elude that world's selfish queen."

_"I wonder what her Heartless will look like............" _Nihil says.

"Must we have her Heartless?" Sora says. "I'd rather not be reminded of the witch."

_"It's better for us if we have the Heartless of every world's ruler or key savior." _Nihil says. _"After all, Heartless from those types of vessels are generally more powerful than normal."_

"Right." Sora says. "But, I don't think that we'll need them, will we? I highly doubt that we'll be battling enemies that require an army to take down."

_"Maybe, maybe not." _Nihil says. "_It's best to take precautions."_

"I guess so." Sora says.

Nihil listens to one of the Heartless and then relays the info back to Sora.

_"We are within Wonderland's atmosphere."_ Nihil says. "_However, Nobodies have been detected on the planet's surface as well."_

"Nobodies?" Sora says. "But............I destroyed the source of them. They should have vanished from this plane of existence."

_"One of the Nobodies must have survived."_ Nihil says. "_Maybe an Organization member who has defected, perhaps?"_

"No." Sora says. "An Ex-Organization member. Roxas. The one Xemnas told me of................"

_"He must be controlling the remaining Nobodies." _Nihil says.

"So...........Roxas is another enemy." Sora says.

_"He is your Nobody." Nihil says. "Aw. I guess he can't become a Heartless, can he?"_

_"_I just want him out of the way." Sora says. "If he stays out of my way, then I'll stay out of his."

Sora then stands and looks over the Heartless in the room.

"Land on Wonderland!" Sora orders them. "Do not begin harvestation until I give the order!"

He turns to Nihil.

"Nihil, let's go!" Sora says as he proceeds towards the exit of Montro's mouth.

_"Yes, my liege!" _Nihil says as he slinks to Sora's side.

The duo exits Monstro to view the world's surroundings.

The same Rabbit Hole that Sora, Donald and Goofy fell through on their first visit.

"This world hasn't changed." Sora says.

"I'm late! I'm late!" A passing rabbit says.

Sora slaps his face with his hand.

"Neither have it's inhabitants............."

Sora and Nihil follow the White Rabbit and take the potion to deduce their size.

They then see the Doorknob that the Trinty Trio met on their visit.

"Oh..........." The knob says, waking up. "You must be that boy with the key that came here a month ago, huh? What do you want now?"

"I sthe Queen still in charge?" Sora asks. "Or has a new ruler been established?"

"Why not ask the Card Soldiers yourself?" The Knob says. "I'm too tired to talk now."

It soon falls back asleep.

_"Why are you talking to a doorknob?" Nihil says. "Let's just harvest the world and be done with it."_

"You said that a key world figure produces a powerful Heartless, right?" Sora says. "Do you want the Queen's Heartless, or not?"

_"Well, yes."_ Nihil says.

"Then shut up and let me do things my way." Sora says. "It produces more results that way."

Sora then heads into the door leading to the Queen's Throne.

The scence is utter chaos.

Nobodies, mainly Dusks, are seen fighting the Card Soldiers.

"Attack them, you fools!" The Queen shouts from her perch.

"We are trying, Your Majesty." A Spade Soldier says. "But we are being-"

He is dispatched by a Dusk that stabds it's appendage into his head.

The Soldier falls to the ground, lifeless.

"You there, boy!" The Qyueen shouts, pointing at Sora. "You and your strange-looking friend kill these things off!"

"Do it yourself!" Sora says. "Nobody orders me around."

"I rule this world and I am law!" The Queen says. "Now do it, or it's off with your'e heads!"

"Fine." Sora says, taking out his Dark Keyblade. "But you owe us."

"Yes, yes." Queen says. "Now do it!"

Sora places his palm out and summons Neoshadow Heartless.

"Destroy the Nobodies, my servants!" Sora orders the Neoshadows.

The Neoshadows proceed into battle, barely able to dispatch the Dusks with few casualties.

More Dusks appear and overwhelm the Neoshaodws.

_"It seems that if you want something done, you must do it yourself." _Nihil says. _"Allow me , my liege."_

Nihil gets into combat position, summoning a fake version of Sora's old Kingdom Key.

"So you really were the enemy I fought in Neverland." Sora says.

Nihil seperates himself into ten clones, which easily dispatch the Dusks.

"You are................." The Queen says. "You stole my heart!"

_"Me?" _Nihil asks, reassembling himself and appearing next to Sora, _"I do not even know of this world, witch."_

"You are the one!" The Queen says.

_"And how is that?" _Nihil asks.

"Because I said so, that's why!" The Queen says.

Sora then moves toward the Queen and threatens her with his Keyblade.

"He is not the thief." Sora "Get over yourself or else I'll steal everything else of yours. Including your life."

The Queen, nervous, looks at Sora.

"Fine, fine." The Queen says. "I declare you not guilty. Until proven otherwise."

"That's what I thought." Sora says. "Now. How long have these creatures been here?"

"A few days ago, a boy in a black cloak just like yours brought them here. He said that they were to protect us from an evil presence that was to destroy our world. But the creatures turned on us the moment he left." The Queen explains.

"So, Roxas isn't here." Sora says. "Nihil, look for anyone suspicious. I'm going into the forest to eradicate these Nobodies."

_"And then..............?" _Nihil asks.

"Yes." Sora says, irritated. "We will have the Queen pay her dues...................."


	4. Wonderland's Destruction

Sora enters the forest.

The Cheshire Cat appears before Sora.

"So, you've done some growing up." The Cat says.

"I'm no mood for riddles." Sora says. "I'm just here to kill things."

"Oh, you must mean those things in white." The Cat says.

"Yeah.' Sora says. "Seen any?"

"They are already here." The cat says.

It then disappears.

"What?" Sora says.

Samurai and Dusks appear before Sora.

"If Samurai are here, then so was Roxas.........I knew that this idiot would challenge me eventually."

Sora summons his Dark Keyblade and begins to fight the enemies.

Shadows appear to aid him, but are useless.

"Pathetic things." Sora says. "I'm in no mood for you small fry. Tell me where your master is!"

The Samurai just draw their blades.

"Fine." Sora says, firing Dark projectiles at the Samurai Nobodies.

The Samurai deflect the bullets and slash at Sora with their blades.

Using fancy footwork, he dispatches the Samurai with ease.

He uses more missiles to kill the Dusks.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while."

* * *

Nihil on the other hand is interrogating the White Rabbit, with weak results.

_"Where did the boy go?" _Nihil asks.

"I've told you ten times now, I don't know!" Rabbit says. "All I know was that he sent these creatures here to kill us! To think we fell for it like Grade-A suckers!"

Nihil splits into two.

One clone holds the Rabbit down while the real Nihil summons his Dark Kingdom Key.

"What are you going to do?" White Rabbit says.

Nihil plunges his Key into the Rabbits chest.

"Noooooooooo!" The Rabbit says as it passes on.

The Rabbit's Heart floats next to him.

Nihil stains it with Darkness, truning it into a Heartless.

The new Heartless is nothing other than a Rabbit whose ears are warped in strange directions.

It lacks arms, just legs and a body.

A Stopwatch is strapped to it's chest.

The Rabbit lacks a face. Instead, it has a window with the Heartless Insignia over it.

It hops away, warping to another part of the world.

_"Excellent."_ Nihil says. _"Soon this world will be ours!"_

* * *

Scenes switch to Sora, who has dispatched most of the Nobodies in the land.

"There has to be a leader." Sora thinks to himself. "As long as that thing lives, they'll just keep coming."

Sora opens a door that he finds.

He ends up in the location of the Mad Hatter's Tea Paty.

The two are still imprisoned in thr portrait, buit something's off.

The picture depicts the two denizens running from what appears to be the lead Nobody of this world.

"So that's where it's hiding." Sora says.

Sora jumps back, summons his Dark Keyblade, and points it at the portrait.

A stream of Darkness enters the photo.

The portait ends up being destroyed.

The Lead Nobody ends up spawning in front of Sora.

It looks similar to a rich noble, but it's features are warped.

It's top hat is bent.

It also has the Nobody insignia over it's face.

It summona a cane and points it at Sora, signifying hostility.

Sora summons his Dark keyblade.

"If that's how you want it..........."Sora says.

Sora lunges at the creature, it's agility prompting defense.

It blocks Sora's swipe with it's cane.

"Hmph." Sora says. "So, you can fight. Can you beat me?"

The Nobody gives off a hearty laugh and teleports back and forth across the tea table.

"I may actually have to try." Sora says.

Sora and the Nobody teleport across the field, clashing weapons.

The Nobody then casts a Fira spell.

Sora takes the spell, grunting at the burning.

"I may actually have to try." Sora says.

Sora begins emitting a Dark aura.

The Keyblade begins swirling with many elements.

Fire, Ice, Lightning.

"Elemental Slash!" Sora yells as he sends the Elements towards the Nobody.

The Nobody teleports out of the way of the Fire and Ice, but falls prey to the Lightning.

While it's being shocked by the Lightning, Sora slashes at it's abdomen.

The Nobody then disappears in a flash of white and black.

"That was....adequate." Sora says.

_"My liege!" _

Nihil enters the room.

"How did your snooping go?" Sora asks.

_"I found out that Roxas met with someone else prior to leaving Wonderland."_ Nihil says.

"Who?" Sora asks.

_"I have no idea."_ Nihil says. _"But they were small in stature."_

"Could it be..............?" Sora starts.

"Stop!" Someone shouts.

The Queen enters the area, looking Nihil and Sora over.

"So that was what has been ravaging our land?" Queen asks.

"Apparently." Sora says.

_"Now that we have our information, we have no more use for you."_ Nihil says to the Queen.

"It's time for you to pay what you owe us, Your Majesty." Sora says.

"What do I owe you?" Queen says. "I owe you nothing."

"You owe us your Heart." Sira says.

"What?" Queen says, in shock.

Sora plunges his Keyblade into the Queen's chest.

"The debt is paid." Sora says.

"W-What have you done?" The Cheshire Cat says, coming into view.

The Queen's Heart floats near Sora and Nihil.

Nihil uses his Darkness powers to taint the Heart.

It becomes a Heartless that seems to be a mix of two others.

A warped Shadow Heartless is seen with a leash. Tied to the leash is a poodle with horns and yellow eyes.

The poodle still has the Queen's crown.

_"The Queen who thought that everything beneath her were dogs to order around............Became a dog herself."_ Nihil says. _"How ironic."_

"Death awaits the overconfident." Sora says.

"What do you seek?" The Cat says.

"This world's Heart." Sora says.

"You................." The Cat says.

Sora and Nihil exit the Forest, leaving the Cat alone.

They return to the room where the Doorknob resides.

"What's going on?" The Doorknob says sleepily.

"Time for a wake-up call." Sora says.

Sora summons the Dark Keyblade.

He aims it at the Knob.

"W-what?!" Knob says. "What's happening?"

Sora sends a stream of Darkness at the Knob's mouth.

As the Keyhole unlocks, the door that the Knob is attached to opens.

"What are you doing?" The Knob asks again.

Sora ignores it's pleas as he and Nihil enter the dimension behind the door.

The Heart of the world is seen.

Illusions of the events that Sora witnessed when he first visited the world reflect off of the Heart's surface.

_"Now................" _Nihil says. _"To consume the Heart of this world and further increase The Heartless' influence."_

"R-right," Sora says, extending his plam and staining the Wonderland Heart with Darkness.

Sora then begins remembering more..................

_"Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi says. Sora doesn't know it's Kairi, though._

_"I don't fear the Darkness!" Young Riku says. _

_"I'm one of the bad guys. You'll have to go through me." Larxene says._

_"The Darkness will destroy you!" Riku, possessed by Ansem says._

_"Lead me into everlasting Darkness!" Possessed Riku says._

_"Are you all right, my liege?"_ Nihil asks.

Sora wakes from his Memory Lane trip.

Sora looks at the stained Heart.

Dark vines grow from the heart and tie it up.

_"The Heart is ripe enough, my liege." _Nihil says. _"You may stop now."_

Sora stops tainting the Heart and looks at Nihil.

"Is it natural...................." Sora asks. ".................to feel hesitation?"

_"Of course." _Nihil says. _"But, to truly embrace the Darkness, you must look beyond it for the greater justice."_

"You're right." Sora says. "I have to think about why I'm doing this. It's revenge for Namine."

_"Exactly."_ Nihil says. _"Now. Let us leave so that the Heartless can harvest the Heart."_

Sora and Nihil exit the door.

Shadows and Neoshaodws enter the room, scurrying behind them.

"What have you done?" Knob asks them as they drink the potion to become big again.

The two grow. Nihil looks down at Knob.

_"We have changed life as you know it." _Nihil says. _"Now you can sleep forever."_

The Darkness begins to overflow as it fills the room.

Nihil and Sora run into the Rabbit Hole just as Knob's screams are drowned out by the shutting of a door behind them.

Nihil summons Monstro, and the two leave the world.

* * *

Scenes switch to Kairi.

"That boy that I can't remember." She thinks to herself. "I have a feeling that he's in trouble."

Selphie sits beside her.

"You're overthinking it." She says. "He's doing just fine."

"I hope so............."


	5. Olympus Coliseum

Scenes start at Disney Catsle.

King Mickey has just explained to Minnie about his travels with Riku.

Donald and Goofy end up entering the Castle in a rush.

They eventually make their way into the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy yells.

"Donald! Goofy!" Mickey exclaims as he jumps into their arms.

"You two had me worried." Mickey says. "I'm assuming that you guys know where Sora is.........."

"No." Donald replies. "Not us. We've been looking for him for a while. We thought to ask the Queen, but looks like we don't need to."

"I have new orders for the two of you." Mickey says. "Find Sora. Bring him back to the Castle. No objections from him or you."

"Understood, sir." Goofy says.

Him and Donald show gestures of respect and show themselves out of the Throne Room.

* * *

Turn to Monstro.

Sora watches asWonderland collapses upon itself just as Twilight Town did.

"Two notches to my blade." Sora says.

_"Your spirit seems troubled." _Nihil says. _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

"I can't help but think of that girl." Sora says.

_"Namine?"_ Nihil asks.

"No." Sora says. "Some other girl. I don't know her. But I know OF her..............."

Nihil turns his back to Sora for a moment, then reclaims his position.

_"The Shadows say that Olympus Colieseum is within our course of flight." _Nihil says.

"Have them land there." Sora says. "This is one world that we won't take easily................"

* * *

Scenes shift to the Coulesium.

Phil is doing his daily cleaning.

"Hey Meg, pass me that brick there, would you?" He asks.

"Yes, your Highness." Meg says sarcastically.

She gives him the brick.

"At last." Phil says. "The Trophy Cases have been repaired. For the umpteenth time."

"Well if you don't want to do so much work, put them in a more.........non-fighting-to-the-death location."

"Hey." Phil says. "You might not have too much pride in this place, but there's so much tradition in here that it could fit up to ten planets."

"Yes, yes." Meg says. "You've given me this speech before."

Hercules enters the room.

"Hey, Big Guy." Phil says. "What's up?"

"Looks like Sora's in town. I just saw him land."

"Oh, the Pipsqueak. Let's say hi." Phil says.

"But something's weird." Herc says. "He landed here, came out of a giant whale's mouth, and he has a weird friend dressed all in black. And I do not see Goofy or Donald anywhere."

"I've got a bad feelin'." Phil says. "I want you two to be careful. It could be another one of Hades' pranks."

* * *

Sora and Nihil step out of Monstro's mouth as Nihil ushers the creature away.

_"You've been to this world as well?"_ Nihil asks.

"Yes." Sora says. "I clamied victory in the Hades Cup and sent Hades packing. But this time, Hades is our only chance to destroy this world."

"Sora!" Someone shouts.

Sora turns to see Hercules, a friend that Sora made back when he was still discovering his power.

"Nihil let me do the talking." Sora whispers to Nihil.

"Hey, Sora." Herc says while he shakes Sora's hand. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay." Sora says, lowering his cloak's hood. "You?"

"Normal." Herc says. "Kicking the asses of every beast that Hades sends out. It's been pretty tiring, though."

"Right." Sora says. "I know how you feel."

"Where are Goofy and Donald?" Soars ays.

"They had some errands to run." Sora says. "So, I had to visit with just him."

"Who's he?" Herc says, pointing to Nihil.

"Just a friend." Sora says. "Goofy and Donald sent him so that he could help me if Heartless show up."

"Ok." Herc says. "What's your name, man?"

_"Nemesis." _Nihil says.

"Nemesis, huh?" Herc says. "Not a common name. Oh, well. Gotta go. Phil's geting antsy."

"Right." Sora says. "See you then."

Herc walks away, leaving the evil duo to their own whims.

"Let's pay a visit to Hades." Sora says. "He's our ticket to this world's end."

* * *

Scenes switch to Hades.

"So..............It looks like the Key Kid's in town." Hades says. "But I don't sense his Light anymore. This could be fun.............."

"Why, boss?" Pain asks.

"Becsue, my little shit-for-brains henchmen............." Hades says. "I'm going to frinally get my way and kill the big Sunspotted dork, Jerkules."

"How?" Panic asks.

"You'll see." Hades says.

* * *

Hercules returns to the Colesium.

"Hey, Herc." Meg says. "How'd it go with your'e friend?"

"He seems okay." Herc says. "But he sounded strange, like he's about to do something terrible."

"Must be a prank then." Phil says. "We'll deal with Hades after we get stuff ready for the Destiny Cup."

* * *

Sora and Nihil enter the underworld.

Nihil sees Pain and Panic walking towards them.

_"This world has some pathetic creatures."_ Nihil says.

"I remember Hercules mentioning something like this." Sora says. "They are Hades' servants."

Sora walks up to Pain and threatens him with the Keyblade.

"Tell Hades that Sora is in this world. Also tell him that I want to make a deal with him."

"Y-Yes!" Pain says.

Pain scurries along to Hade's Chamber.

After 20 minutes pass, Pain returns.

"This way." Pain says.

Sora follows Pain into Hades Chamber.

Nihil waits outside.

Hades is sitting on a throne chair.

"This better be good, kid." Hades says. "I'm not in the mood for any 'Oh, I'm here to save the world' stuff today."

"Good." Sora says. "Because I'm here to destroy it."

"Oh?" Hades says. "Sounds cool. Let me in on the fun."

"That's why I'm here." Sora says. "If I help you exact revenge against Hercules, you must not meddle in my affairs while I'm on this world."

"Sounds easy enough." Hades says. "But you mentioned destroying the world. Can't let you do that, kid. I can't rub it in Zeus's face if there's no Zeus. Capisce?"

"All i'm doing is unlocking the Keyhole and taking this world's Heart." Sora says. "Our control over the Heartless is strong enough to prevent consumation."

"Hmmm................." Hades says. "Fine, you've got a deal. But I get to do Sunspot in. Fair?"

"Right." Sora says.

"Tel me, though." Hades says. "Why turn to the dark side? You used to be all for justice and that kind of crap."

"The Light took something very precious from me." Sora says. "It deserves to be destroyed."

"Oh, great." Hades says. "Another grumpy one like Maleficent...............Can't at least one of you guys be social?"

"Come again.............." Hades says.

Sora silently leaves the room.

_"You intend to spare this world, my liege?"_ Nihil asks.

"No." Sora replies. "But I have to play my enemies like chess pieces if we want them to adhere to our plans."

_"How do we begin?"_ Nihil asks.

"Simple." Sora says. "We take part in the upcoming tournament."


	6. Olym Coliseum Part Two

Scenes start at the Coliseum.

Sora and Nihil enter the Trophy Room.

Phil and Megara are eying Nihil suspiciously.

Hercules leans back against the Trophy Stand, exausted.

"Hey, Hero." Phil says top Sora. "How've you been?"

Sora lowers his hood and smiles at Phil.

"Fine." Sora says. "Just busy."

"Who's your friend?" Phil says,l pointing to Nihil.

"Oh, this is Nemesis." Sora says. "He doesn't talk much."

Phil gives a curt nod to Nihil.

"This here's Meg." Phil says, pointing to Megara.

"Hey there, kid." Meg says. "How old are you?"

"About 16, now." Sora says.

"I see you've got a new do." Phil says.

"What?" Sora says.

"You're hair." Phil says. "White's not you're color, kid."

Sora looks at Nihil.

_"It looks like your hair has changed in color." _Nihil says.

"Enough about that, though." Phil says. "You participating in the Games?"

"Yep." Sora says. "I'm going to go practice now."

Sora and Nihil leave the room.

The two end up in the center of the foyer.

_"You intend on entering the Games?" Nihil asks._

"Yeah." Sora says. "It'll give me an excuse to engage Hercules."

_"Hades said that he wanted the killing blow." Nihil says._

"His goals mean nothing to me." Sora says. "After I dispose of Hercules and you make his Heartless, there will be no further reason to allow Hades to continue living."

_"But I will be sure to lure him away from the Underworld."_ Nihil says.

"Right." Sora says. "We cannot beat him on his home turf. He does control the dead after all. If we attack Death, it'll merely come for us."

Sora enters the Coliseum again, leaving Nihil to his own thoughts.

_"Now." _Nihil says. _"To trap Hades into our web of slaughter."_

* * *

Scenes switch to Disney Castle.

Donald and Goofy are seen in the Gummi Hangar.

Chip and Dale listen to the duo's story.

"Okay." Chip says. "Why don't you just use the Radar?"

"Hmm?" Goofy looks, inquisitive.

"You can find Sora by searching for his Life Signs. The Radar spans the entire cosmos, as far as we've traveled." Dale says.

"So if Sora's been there, we can search there?" Donald asks.

"Yep." Chip replies.

Dale jumps into the Gummi Ship and activate sthe feature.

"Looks like he's on Olympus Coliseum right now." Dale says.

"But what's he doing there?" Donald says.

"That means he got out of the castle safely." Goofy says. "That's a relief."

"But he would've came for us." Donald says. "Something's fishy."

"Let's go to Olympus and find out what's goin' on." Goofy says.

"Right." Donald says.

The dumb duo, after tedious preparation, begin their course toward Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Coliseum.

"Round Seven goes to Sora!" Phil yells, holding up a red flag.

Sora jumps onto the ground and looks at Phil.

"I've gotten good, haven't I?" Sora asks Phil.

"Good." Phil says. "But don't get overconfident, pipsqeak. You've still got three round left."

"Right." Sora says.

Sora re-enters teh ring as Phil begins to resume the Games.

That's when Sora spots the Gummi Ship flying in the sky.

"Damn!" Sora says silently to himself. "Goofy and Donald. I didn't want to get them involved."

"Phil." Sora says. "Can I have some breather time?"

"Okay." Phil says. "Ten minutes. If you ain't in the ring by then, it's an automatic forfeit."

"Right." Sora says, leaving the area.

* * *

Scenes switch to Nihil, who is in the Underworld now.

_"I just have to make my way to Hades. Then............"_

Nihil moves quickly, hiding behind a rock as Pain and Panic are talking.

"So, why did the boss make a deal with that key kid again?" Pain asks Panic.

"So that he can kill him after Sora kills Hercules." Panic says. "Hades must still be mad at the kid for when he interferred with the Games scheme years ago. Besides, do you really think that a warrior of Light would turn to the Darkness?"

_"I knew Hades had an agenda."_ Nihil says. _"I have to be crafty about this."_

* * *

Back to the Coliseum.

Goofy and Donald have just exited the Gummi Ship when Sora jumps on them from behind.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yells as he hugs the two.

The three get up and straighten themselves out.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" Sora says.

"Same here." Donald says. "Glad you're okay."

"So what happened while I was away?" Sora asks.

"We found the King!" Goofy says. "But.............about Riku................The King says that he was..............killed."

Sora turns his head down at this news.

He's been so concerned about destroying the worlds that he didn't even consider that Riku might still be alive.

"Riku..............." Sora says.

"Sora................." Donald says.

Nihil exits the Underworld and sees Sora, Donald and Goofy.

_"Master!"_

Sora sees Nihil and gets a look of shock on his face.

"Ah, Nemesis!" Sora says.

He runs to Nihil and gives him a quick wink, to let Nihil know to play along.

Nihil receives the message.

"Who's this, Sora?" Goofy asks.

"Oh." Sora says. "I met him after I escaped from the Castle. I saved him from the Heartless and he's been with me ever since."

"Hmmm................" Donald says. "Ok. So, let's go back to the Castle."

"N-not yet." Sora says. "I'm in the Games right now. That reminds me!"

Sora runs back into the Coliseum just as a gong sounds.

"Well, let's go watch Sora fight in the gaems, Goofy." Donald says.

"Yeah." Goofy says. "Why don'tcha come too, Nemesis?"

_"Ok." _Nihil says. _"I'll stay with you guys for a while."_

Nihil then gets lost in his own thoughts.

_"Soon after that, I'll add you two to my army of Heartless. HAHAHAHA!"_


	7. Abandoning the Coliseum

Scenes start at the Arena.

Sora has just won the ninth round of the Destiny Cup.

"Alright." Phil says. "Not bad, kid. One round to go."

"Cool." Sora says. "Chalk up another one for Sora the Great."

"The great-in-trainin'." Phil says. "Remember, there's always a higher power. Don't think that you're the strongest. Overconfidence can lead to a very early grave."

"Right." Sora says.

"You're next match is a doozy." Phil says. "Some kid came in here right before the last match started and wanted to battle you. This here's what you call a 'personal challenge.' In this type of bout, you can only fight alone. If you lose, you won't lose you're place in the Cup. It's just a test of strength."

"Ok." Sora says.

"Speakin' of a kid, here he is now." Phil says pointing to the arena's edge.

The child, a blonde-haired boy in a black cloak similar to Sora's, jumps down into the arena's main area.

Phil steps out of the way and looks on at the two.

"So, you're the guy going around destroying worlds." The boy says. "Name's Ikrux." **(Pronounced EK-ROUGE)**

The boy summons a giant boomerang and rests it above his shoulder.

"I'm going to be the one to lay the world in Darkness." Ikrux says. "Let's see if i'm worthy or not."

"Are you a Nobody?" Sora asks.

"Yep." Irkux says. "Some white-haired kid lost his Heart to some other enemy. When I was created, I killed his Heartless in order to gain the memories left behind."

"White-haired kid?" Sora asks. "Did he use the Darkness?"

"Enough chitter-chatter." Irkux says. "I'll tell you more if you beat me."

"Fine." Sora says. "But, I shall be the one to destroy the Light. It took everything from me! It deserves to die!"

Sora summons his Dark Keyblade and lunges at Irkux.

Irkux sidesteps out of the way and throws his Boomerang at Sora.

Sora catches the weapon and throws it to the side.

Irkux stretches his arm out and summons the weapon in his hand once more.

Irkux then rushes at Sora, full-throttle.

The two end up clashing weapons.

Sora then jumps back and starts launching Dark projectiles.

Irkux, using his boomerang, slashes and destroys the projectiles while they fly at high speeds.

"You're not bad." Sora says. "This may actually be fun."

Irkux and Sora leap around the Arena, exchanging various blows of their weapons.

Sora, who begins emitting a Dark aura, breaks the senseless cycle.

"Calamity Drive!"

Sora lunges at Irkux at various angles, leaving afterimages in his wake.

Irkux blocks most of them, but one blow connects with his abdomen.

"Damn it!"

Sora then jumps back and points the Keyblade at Irkux.

"We've just warmed up. Dying on me already?" Sora asks.

"Nope." Irkux says. "I'm in pure ecstasy."

Sora gives him a quzzical look.

"I love the pain." Irkux says.

"Hurt me more!" He says, lunging at Sora with newfound power.

Goofy and Donald watch on as Sora and Irkux fight similar to how Cloud and Sephiroth do.

"They're really into this, huh Goofy?" Donald asks.

"Yep." Goofy says. "I sure hope Sora's gonna be okay."

_"He will be." Nihil says. "There can only be one person to reclaim the Darkness."_

Donald and Googfy turn around and look at Nihil.

"Whaddya mean?" Goofy says.

_"Sora has been chosen."_ Nihil says.

"For what?" Donald asks.

_"To usher in the Dark Age."_ Nihil says.

"I think you've had one too many Sea-Salt Ice Creams, pal." Goofy says.

_"Look upon the Power of the Darkness_!" Nihil says, pointing at Sora.

Irkux is on the defensive.

Sora, now emitting a pitch-black aura, is ravaging Irkux with merciless attacks, each barely beging dodged by the latter.

"You're very good!" Irkux says, dodging Sora's attacks. "More! I want more pain! More power!"

"Why will you not die?!" Sora says, Irkux's efficiency only making him angrier.

"I don't want to!" Irkux shouts. "I want to be the one to cover the lands in Darkness. I want that infinite power!"

Sora jumps back and starts casting Magic.

"Diamond Dust!" Sora shouts.

It appears to be the Darkness's answer to the Blizzard spell.

Irkux dodges many large, sharp icicles that fall from the sky.

While Irkux is guarding against the ice, Sora takes the opening given and moves in to attack Irkux's back.

"Ars Arcanum!"

Sora releashes a flurry of slashes upon Irkux as a combination of Sora's techniques and the icicles from Diamon Dust assault Irkux.

Eventually, the fighting stops as Irkux is brought to his knees.

"This...........was awesome." Irkux says.

"I hope you liked the spectacle." Sora says, bringing his Keyblade inches from Irkux's head. "Because this is where you fade back to the Darkness."

"Do I have to?" Irkux says. "I wanted to be able to experience every emotion there is. Anger, sadness, pain, happiness. That's what I wanted. Must I be stopped from acheiving that, too?"

Sora stops, silently pondering Irkux's words.

"You are a Nobody." Sora says. "You can't feel."

"I want to learn how." Irkux says. "I don't want to be just another ant on the anthill of Nobodies slaving away to Xemnas's every whim."

"I killed Xemnas." Sora says. "Hence, the robe I'm wearing."

"So, it was you?" Irkux says. "I thought that Roxas was to be the one to do that. I guess he couldn't pack the heat. Let me join you."

"Why?" Sora says. "What have you to offer?"

"My powers, my company, and what little of the Nobodies that I may be able to command." Irkux says.

Sora un-summons his Dark Keyblade and extends a hand to Irkux.

"Very well." Sora says. "Take my hand, and I'll show you every feeling there is. Then, when all of the worlds have been consumed by the Darkness, we can battle one more time. If you win, you can revel in all of the infinite power that the Darkness holds."

Irkux takes Sora's hand and is helped up by him.

Donald and Goofy look at each other, shocked.

"Sora!" Donald shouts. "You're really a part of the Darkness now? What about that girl you promised to return that lucky charm too?"

Sora takes Kairi's lucky Charm out of his robe's pockets and throws it to Donald and Goofy.

"I've no need for such petty attachments." Sora says. "The Light took Namine and Riku from me. It deserves to be destroyed."

"Sora............" Goofy says.

"Why don't you two come with me?" Sora asks Goofy and Donald. "We can conquer all of space and time together."

"What happened to you're friends being you're only power?!" Donald asks.

"I used to think that way." Sora says. "But none of you were there. My friends can't bring Namine back! I can only believe in my own power now."

"But............." Goofy says.

"But, you guys can redeem yourselves." Sora says. "Join me, and help me destroy the Light. It has taken everything away from us. My friends, your King. We can reclaim all of those things. Even rule better than the King. Make things the way we want them to be."

"Sora, we can hear what you're saying, but we can't follow you. You've changed." Goofy says.

"Why would we join you?" Donald says.

"Well then." Sora says. "I'll kill you both. I'll add you to my army of Heartless and Ravage the worlds. Nihil, Irkux. To my side!"

Nihil and the recovering Irkux flock to Sora's side, Nihil on the left and Irkux on the right.

"We are the three Swords of the Darkness!" Sora says. "We shall pierce through the neverending Light and extinguish the universe!"

Goofy brandishes his shield and Donald takes out his staff.

"Then we'll stop you." Goofy says.

"For what we had, and what we shared, we will stop you from destroying that!" Donald says.

"I'll let you guys think it over." Sora says. "Nihil, summon Monstro."

"Aren't we destroyin' this place?" Irkux asks.

"Eventually." Sora says. "We'll leave the rabble to congregate. We will return to kill Hercules. Until then, my former friends!"

Nihil summons Monstro.

The whale enters the arena with a blood-curdling howl.

Phil and Hercules enter the Arena, watching in shock as Sora and his evil cohorts leave the world.

"Donald, Goofy!" Hercules says. "Whatr's going on here?"

"Sora's become a bad guy!" Goofy says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

_"Are you sure that was a good idea, my liege?" _Nihil says. _"To leave such a world standing..........."_

"It's temporary, don't you see?" Irkux says, answering for Sora. "He's waiting until his friends leave that world, then he'll swoop down and strike."

"This war with the Light will soon come to an end................." Sora says.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I WANT TO THANK "Inspiration of Imagination" for his help in creating the "Irkux" character. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, MESSAGE HIM OR ME.**


	8. Deep Jungle

Scenes start in Monstro.

"What world should we pursue next?" Irkux asks.

_"I shall consult our navigation team." _Nihil says.

"Why do I feel this pain in my heart?" Sora asks Irkux. "I've given up my petty attachments, but Donald and Goofy are still bugging me."

"You're just sad because they wouldn't join us." Irkux says. "You'll get over it. If you're going to destroy the cosmos, there will definitely be people who don't exactly approve of your philosophy."

"I know." Sora says. "But......Back when I fought for the Light, they were there for me through thick and thin. I guess I view it as a sacrifice."

"You'll adjust." Irkux says. "You'll have to if you want to continue our world-killing spree."

_"World sighted!" _Nihil says. _"It seems to be nothing but jungle."_

"Land. Tell some Heartless to scout the area." Sora says. "Go with them as well. They'll need all the backup they can get."

_"Understood, my lord." _Nihil says.

"What about me?" Irkux asks.

"Check for any suspicious activities." Sora says. "Five Neoshadows and a Loudmouth, accompany me."

The Heartless mentioned are summoned and follow Sora out of Monstro's abdomen.

Scenes switch to Nihil, who is accompanying the Scouts.

_"To think we had to land on a Darkness-forsaken jungle. This had better be quick."_

The Heartless Gesture toward a tent stationed about 12 feet from their location.

_"So even a forsaken jungle like this has people living here."_ Nihil says. _"Go harvest their hearts. I will await you're return." _

The Heartless slither near the entrance to the tent.

A scantily-dressed man with a spear takes them all out.

_"Hmmm............"_ Nihil thinks to himself._ "This may be our Key World Savior."_

A woman dressed in explorer's clothes exits the tent cautiously.

"Tarzan." She says to the man, who has a hunched position. "What has happened?"

"Heartless." Says the man.

He then makes a rhythmic series of grunts and monkey-like sounds.

"Ah." The woman says. "_Eh-ooh-eh-oohah-ooh _must mean Heartless?"

"Enemies." Tarzan says. "Jane safe?"

"Y-Yes." Jane replies. "Come in. The Professor is waiting for us."

Nihil slinks away to an abandoned portion of the jungle.

_"That's their Savior?" _Nihil thinks to himself. _"A man-monkey who can barely form a sentence? This shall be easy!"_

* * *

Scenes switch to Sora and his Heartless brigade.

Sora proceeds deeper in the forest, sliding on the trees like he did in his frist visit to this world.

The Heartless follow him, running along the tree's surface.

"I never thought I would be in a jungle of all places......." Sora says to nobody in particular. "It's so peaceful here. Hmmm, what are these visions?"

_"Sabor. Danger."_

_"Friends. Kairi. Riku."_

_"Sora. Friend."_

_"I see. 'Eh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ah' means Heart."_

"Hmph." Sora says, swaying past a tree branch. "The memories I'm thinking of now. Are they connected to this world?"

**(He doesn't have his memories of this place. See my other story, "Sora of the Thirteenth Order", for details. A certain somebody's death made recovering them impossible. This is also an allusion to the copyright claim made by Disney to prevent the Tarzan world from being included in the other games.)**

Sora eventually lands in an enclosed part of the jungle.

Various science equipment is strewn across the area.

Sora immediately makes his way to the tent that belongs to Jane and her cohorts.

Jane is seen carrying Turk the monkey, feeding her a banana from her pouch.

Sora enters the tent, removing his cloak's hood.

"Ah, Sora!" Jane says putting Turk down to greet him.

"Hello..................you." Sora says.

"It's me, Jane." She says. "Don't you remember me?"

"I-I don't know. I bumped my head on some rocks and now I can't remember anything." Sora lies.

"Oh." Jane says. "Well, It'll come back to you." Jane says.

"Ok." Sora says. "I'll go walk it off. I'll check back later. Thank you, Miss."

Sora leaves the tent, leaving Jane with a quizzical look on her face.

"Is it just me, Turk?" She says to the monkey. "Or is there something different about him?"

* * *

Scenes switch to Irkux.

He is seen sitting near the place where the monkeys congegate.

Kerchak and Nala are seen conversing.

He cannot understand them, but he then sees a human man, Tarzan, speaking in their language of grunts and whistles.

"So, they have human in their ranks, huh?" Irkux thinks to himself. "If he's the only human in thise monkey harem, then he's our Savior for this world. Better report back to Sora."

Irkux jumps back into the treetops, headed back to Sora.

Kerchak notices leaves by the treetoprs moving and asks Tarzan to investigate.

Tarzan begins to pursue Irkux.

* * *

Scenes switch to Nihil, who is still hiding by the tent.

_"Now.......How shall I harvest his Heart? He seems to have some connections to the animals here." _Nihil says. _"If I kill those animals, that should cause him to come running. I'll check with Master first."_

Nihil returns to Monstro and waits for the other two to arrive.

Sora is the frist one on the scene. He releases the Neoshadows with him and looks at Nihil.

"Where's Irkux?" Sora says.

_"Who knows?"_ Nihil says. _"Must've gotten bored staying in this whale all day. Hearts knows i'd do the same."_

"What did you find?" Sora says.

_"A man with monkey-like mannerisms took out the Heartless Scouts that I had with me."_ Nihil says. "_He must be our Savior."_

"Right." Sora says. "Let's begin Harvestation."

Irkux then stumbles upon the two, jumping from a tree branch and looking at the other two.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" He asks.

"We've found this world's Savior and we're about to harvest his Heart. Did you find any information on you're journey?" Sora asks.

"There's an entire area full of monkeys nearby here." Irkux says. "Some guy in brown turnks was grunting like them, as if he was talking to them."

"That's him." Sora says. "If we kill those animals, then he'll come running. Nihil, I'll leave their deaths to you."

_"Understood, my liege." _Nihil says.

"Irkux, follow this man if you can." Sora says. "Keep him busy so that Nihil can harvest the animals without interference."

What the trio didn't know is that Tarzan was in the treetops listening to them the whole time.

"Not Sora. Like Clayton now. No Heart." Tarzan thinks to himself. He leaves, heading for the monkey area to warn his animal kin.


	9. Jungle's Destruction

Tarzan races through the treetops, quickly making his way to the area where the monkeys congregate.

He enters the area and quickly grunts to Kerchack.

Irkux and Nihil jump out of the trees just as the warrior monkeys and Tarzan race to combat positions.

"You're mine!" Irkux shouts as he lunges at Tarzan with boomerang at the ready.

Nihil summons his Dark Keyblade as he begins his assault on the monkeys.

As the animals are slaughtered, Tarzan begins to glow with rage. A bright light surrounds him as hs pushes Irkux away with his spear.

He rushes towards Nihil, who has slain all of the monkeys but one.

Nala is the last monkey. She is seen cowering in the corner as Nihil lifts his Dark weapon, raised with an evil smile.

Tarzan attacks just as the weapon is about to strike Nala.

"Sora!" Tarzan says. "Where Sora is?"

_"Sora?"_ Nihil asks. _"We are the ones killing you're kin. Why do you want our master?"_

"Sora is cause." Tarzan says. "Sora leave, you leave, too. Herd follows pack leader."

A scream is heard as Sora is seen slaying Nala behind Tarzan's back.

"Momther!" Tarzan says, rushing to her aid.

She falls, caught by Tarzan before she hits the ground.

Sora steps back, signaling the other two to come to his side.

_"We should attack while his back is turned." _Nihil says.

"Let him make peace with his kin." Sora says. "It's the only mercy we can give him at this point."

"Why?" Tarzan asks, turning to face the trio. "Why kill animals? They do nothing!"

"We need every Heart we can get." Sora says. "I know they were dear to you, but they serve a larger cause now."

Sora points upward as the Hearts that belong to the monkeys soar up to teh sky and beyond.

"No Heart now." Tarzan says. "Like Clayton."

"I know nobody by that name." Sora says. "Now, be a good son and join your parents in servitude."

Sora points his Keyblade at Tarzan, signifying bloodlust.

Irkux takes out his boomerang, while Nihil summons his fake Keyblade.

A Dark aura surrounds Sora as it matches the newfound aura of Light that surrounds Tarzan.

"Now, die!" Sora says.

Sora lunges at Tarzan with agility matching that of a gazelle.

Tarzan gets into the defensive, evading Sora's swipes.

Nihil tries to rush into the fight, but Irkux stops him.

"There's a reason that Sora didn't order us to atatck." Irkux says. "Stay your hand."

Sora eventually begins to overwhelm Tarzan as he easily destroys Tarzan's spear using one swipe of his blade.

Sora almost launches the killing blow, but Tarzan jumps out of the way in a spilt-second.

"You should stay still." Sora says. "You merely delay the inevitable."

* * *

Scenes switch to Destiny Islands.

Kairi has just come out of school and is staring at the ocean like she usually does.

Suddenly, a Kingdom Key is seen appearing in her hand.

"Why is the.............?" Kairi starts.

A light then surrounds her as she is teleported out of the world.

* * *

Back to Deep Jungle.

Tarzan is still on the defensive.

Sora begins to get annoyed as his blows become less precise.

His hand then begins to glow with Darkness as he sends out Dark projectiles that hit Tarzan in the torso.

Tarzan falls to the ground with a thud, barely able to stand.

"Will you submit now?" Sora asks.

"Must......get...revenge.............." Tarzan says as the aura of Light around him intensifies. "Must.........protect..........Jane!"

A Light surrounds Tarzan's right hand as a new spear appears in his hand.

_"Looks like the surveyors of the Light are on to us..........." _Nihil says.

"No matter." Sora says. "I'll consume it with my Darkness."

Sora jumps and attacks with a down ward slash.

The improved Tarzan automatically blocks and sends Sora flying about two feet away.

"Looks like he needs help, after all." Irkux says, drawing his boomerang.

Nihil draws his weapon as they both move in front of Sora, who is still staggering from the unexpected blow.

"Stronger than he looks, ain't he?" Irkux asks Sora.

"No." Sora says. "It's the Light helping him, not his own strength."

_"Then we'll just snuff out the Light!"_ Nihil says, shooting a beam of Darkness from his palm.

Tarzan, or what used to be him, blocks the blow very easily.

Nihil keep sending out the beam only for the two to enter a stand-off.

Irkux waves his hand across his boomerang, giving it a Dark aura.

"Black Sabbath!" He shouts as he sends his boomerang flying into Nihi;'s beam.

This gives the beam more power and causes the Former-Tarzan to fall bak slightly while maintaining his barrier.

Sora looks on, in awe at the power being used.

He then points his beam at "Tarzan," and shoots out a Dark beam from his Keyblade.

The three Dark powers collide and form one Dark, feiry beam.

"Tarzan" is eventually overwhelmed and is destroyed by the beam.

His Heart attempts to fly into the sky, but Sora catches it and stains it in Darkness.

A large, Gorilla-like Heartless with spears stabbed all over it's body is summoned next to Sora.

"Well, that's over." Irkux says.

"Another Savior down." Sora says, sending the Heartless away.

"But, he became another creature when he was near death." Irkux says. "Why?"

_"Years ago, back before the Keyblade Wars, there was a race of creatures known as the Remnants." _Nihil says. _"They oversaw the prosperity of the Light and maintained the balance of the Universe. Once the Keyblades started entering this realm, the race went into hiding in order to protect themselves from the Dark Keyblade wielders as well as those who wanted to use the Light for their own purposes. Once that happened, a great amount of Light was taken from the world. Now, the only shreds of Light remaining lie dormant in the Hearts of man, and in the various Keyholes scattered across the worlds."_

"So, now that those Lights are being snuffed out, the Remnants have come back to save the world?" Irkux asks.

_"Precisely." _Nihil says. _"There are as many Remnants as Heartless. If you truly seek to cover the cosmos in Darkness, my liege, you must be willing to fight and destroy the Remnants."_

"I've said this a lot now, but I mean it to this very day." Sora says. "The Light took Namine and Riku from me. It deserves to be destroyed. The Light only seeks to create more things and overpopulate the world. What this universe need s now is a time of tranquility. Only the Darknes can provide that. I shall destroy all Light in the cosmos!"

Sora jumps into a nearby cave and navigates it's water-filled caverns.

Nihil and Irkux follow close behind.

They eventually reach the Keyhole.

"You're sure about this, kid?" Irkux asks Sora. "If you keep thsi up, everything will be destroyed. I find this cause ver noble, but if you think you ain't up to it, then let us know now."

"No." Sora says. "I knopw I can do it." Sora says, pointing his Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole.

He shoots a Dark projectile at the Keyhole. Light pours out of it.

A portal of Light appears before the trio as they step through.

Sora points his Dark Key at the sphere of Light that is seen at the center of the world's Heart.

Nihil and Irkux do the same.

The bright room begins to be consumed by the Darkness.

"This is my destiny." Sora says. "Only through destruction can chaos be eliminated."

The Heart begins to dissolve as it is consumed by the Darkness.

The room begins to shake as the trio exits the realm inside of the Keyhole.

The moment the trio exits, strange creatures with snake-like bodies surround them.

"I sense the power of Light in these things." Sora says.

"Remnants." Irkux says. "They must be mad that we rained on this world's parade."

_"Eliminate them quickly." _Nihil says.

The trio attack the Remnants, who are extremely evasive.

Sora uses magic to clear them away.

"I'll fry you all!" Sora yells. "Electric Elegy!"

Thunder bolts strike the area as the Remnats are cleared away.

"Nihil!" Sora says. "Summon Monstro so that we can leave."

"He will not fit in this small cavern." Irkux says. "Let's get outside first."

The trio exits the cavern just as a cave-in occurs.

The sky turns black as a Dark orb appears in the center of the area, just as in Destiny Islands.

"Summon Monstro NOW!" Sora shouts.

Nihil places his pam, in the air and shoots a beam into the sky.

Monstro appears and teleports them inside it's body.

The whale leaves the world and they enter deep space.

* * *

Scenes switch to Disney Castle.

"I still can't believe it." Mickey says. "How did Sora turn to evil so easily?"

"I don't know." Donald says.

"I senseed a new Keyblade presence in another world." Mickey says. "That might be our last hope."

Mickey gets up and walks out of the Throne Room.

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

Sora is seen sitting on his throne while overlooking the control center and Sowning points.

"Which world is next?" Sora says.

_"A world covered by desert." _Nihil says. _"It has a magical air to it, my liege."_

"Hmmmm............" Irkux says. "It's gonna be hot over there. Bring water."

"Set a course for our next world victim." Sora says. "Agrabah."


	10. Meeting The Key of Destiny

Scenes start at the Gummi Hangar.

Donald and Goofy are seen running after Mickey Mouse, who is running toward the Gummi Ship.

"Your Majesty, where are ya goin'?" Goofy asks.

"I'm going to check on that Keyblader." Mickey says.

"Why?" Donald says.

"That person is our last hope." Mickey says. "Now, I want you two to do me a really big favor. If you don't want to do it, I'll understand."

"Just name it, Your Majesty." The two say in unison.

"I need you to track Sora down and find out if he is truly a Dark Wielder now." Mickey says. "If he is, then you two might have to fight him. Will you do it?"

"For his sake, yes." Goofy says.

"We can't let him destroy the cosmos." Donald says.

"Thank you.............Donald, Goofy." Mickey says as he boards the Gummi Ship and takes off."

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro, where it is about to land in the Agrabah Desert.

"We're about to land, Sora." Irkux says. "Anything you wanna do before we depart?"

"Nihil." Sora says. "Are there any resting quarters in this thing?" Sora says.

_"Yes, my liege." _Nihil says. _"Follow me."_

"Irkux." Sora says. "I'm trusting you to gather intel on Agrabah and find out the current situation. Jafar may be defeated, but I may have some business to attend to. You may have to make yourself look good in front of the natives. They value strength here."

Sora and Nihil leave for the Resting Chambers while Irkux exits Monstro.

He ends up near the front gate of a town.

He then sees two men in black cloaks similar to his wandering about.

"Are they...........Organization members?" Irkux says, following them.

The Cloakers begin talking.

"Man, more than half of the Organization has been wasted." The man with the guitar says.

"But, Demyx." The blonde child says. "Who would killl them? Nobody knows about us."

"Looks like their 'get the Keyblader' plan got shoved up their.........." Demyx starts to mutter.

"What?" Roxas says.

"N-Nothin.'" Demyx says. "Let's just continue recon and get out of here or Saix will have our hides."

The two leave through a Portal of Darkness.

"So, some of the Organization members are still alive." Irkux says. "Sora's not gonna like this."

* * *

Scenes switch to the Resting Chambers.

"Ok." Sora says. "What are our various problems? List them in order of importance."

_"Hmmm..............." _Nihil says. _"First and foremost, the Remnants. Now that they are onto us, they will use the Corridor of Light the exact same way that the Heartless use the Dark ones to scatter across the worlds. Next is your Nobody, Roxas. He has what is left of the Nobodies after you. Third, as we consume worlds and the Darkness begins to dominate the cosmos, the Heartless will grow in power. They will attempt to defy us if their strength gets too high. Any other problems we should address?"_

"Hmmm............" Sora says. "Goofy and Donald no doubt went to their castle and reported my actions to their authority figures. Mickey is bound to receive news of this and pursue me."

_"So, we're being attacked on all sides." _Nihil says. _"We will need more than pure wit and strength to best them. We need guinea pigs."_

"No." Sora says. "We need allies. And I think we'll find our first one right here in Agrabah. Come, Nihil. There's work to be done."

The duo leaves Monstro and head toward Agrabah.

* * *

Scenes switch to Agrabah's marketplace.

Irkux is seen exploring.

"Pretty quiet town." He thinks to himself. "Nobody around."

Suddenly, he sees Roxas and Demyx, who have just finished their Recon.

"So, yeah." Demyx says to Roxas. "Old Saix literally became red when I asked him that question. Got my ass co-erced into more combat training, though."

"Yeah." Roxas says. "Saix can be a---"

The two stop as they see Irkux walking around.

"Was there supposed to be a hird member joining us?" Roxas asks Demyx.

"No." Demyx says.

Roxas summons his Keyblade and points it at Irkux.

"Hey, you." Roxas says. "Who are you?"

Irkux jumps back and enters combat position, summoning his boomerang.

"I should ask you that very same question." Irkux says.

"Hey, no taking our credit!" Demyx says defiantly.

Irkux shoots him a menacing glance, causing Demmyx to slink back.

"I'll leave this guy to you, Roxy." Demyx says. "I'll go...........gather more intel. Yeah, intel!"

Demyx summons a portal and quickly slinks through it.

"Are you with the Organization?" Roxas asks.

"No. I was just created about a week ago." Irkux replies.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Roxas says. "We could use a new member."

"Not interested." Irkux says. "Say, there's one of you named Roxas, right?"

"I'm him." Roxas replies.

"If you value you're life, then I suggest you call off any Nobodies that you have after your Somebody." Irkux says.

"What if I don't?" Roxas says, immediately dodging Irkux's lightining-fast boomerang as it its a nearby wall.

"That should answer your question." Irkux says, re-summoning his weapon.

Roxas enters combat position as the two begin to fight.

Moments before they fight, bright, glowing spiders-like creatures appear on the walls.

"What the--?" Roxas says.

"Remnants." Irkxus ays. "They are my enemies. And if you're part of the Organization, they're yours, too."

"I can sense Light coming out of them." Roxas says.

"The exact opposite of the Heartless." Irkux says, taking two spiders out. "Thye fight for the Light while my group as well as the Organization, fight for the Darkness."

The spiders multiply as Roxas and Irkux back into each otherm surrounded.

"We need to use our powers to take them all out at once." Irkux says.

"I'm just a Rookie. I shouldn't be dealing with this shit!" Roxas says.

"Stop whining, or you'll die!" Irkux says. "Now start fighting."

Dark projectiles rain through the area as Irkux and Roxas turn to see Sora and Nihil run into the fray.

"You ok, Irkux?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, just focus on yourselves." Irkux says.

_"Who is you're other ally?" _Nihil asks.

The spiders begin to converge upon the foursome all at once.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Roxas yells as he unleashes shockwaves of Light across the battlefield. **(His Final Limit from 358/2 Days!)**

The Light banishes the creatures away.

Roxas then clutches his chest in exaustion.

"Ugh....Ugh.............." Roxas breathes heavily.

"You okay, kid?" Irkux says, clutching the kid's shoulder.

Roxas swats Irkux's hand away and turns to face Irkux.

"I don't know who you people are, but I can't have anything to do with you all again. It's threatening my health."

"You're welcome, ass." Sora says.

"Sorry." Roxas says. "I'm just pissed off. More then half of our members were murdered, Xion's gone missing, and now I'm almost killed."

"It's fine." Sora says. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Roxas." Roxas replies.

Sora's eyes grow wide as he summons his Keyblade in anger.

"You're my Nobody?!" Sora says. "So YOU sent those Nobodies to attack us!"

_"So YOU were helping those cretins in Wonderland!"_ Nihil says, pointing his fake blade in anger.

"Wait.............." Roxas says, standing upright. "I've finally met you................You cursed me with this damn Key!"

"You sent those Nobodies to protect that world from being consumed." Sora says. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass that was?"

"Wait................." Roxas says. "YOU destroyed Wonderland and those other worlds?!"

"Yeah." Sora says. "I'm going to blaze a trail of Darkness across the cosmos."

"But, how can we collect Hearts without worlds?!" Roxas asks.

"That's you're problem." Sora says. "Now go home, little boy."

Roxas summons his Keyblade.

"No." Roxas says. "We might be capturing Hearts, but you're just plain destroying everything we stand for and hope to acheive. You are killing so many people. It's just not right!"

"Sacrifices for a larger goal." Sora says. "They should be honored to be used by me. If you can't accept that, then die!"

A Dark portal appears behind Roxas as Axel steps out of the prtal only to see Roxas knocked back by Sora.

Sora rushes in for the kill, only to have Axel take a defensive stance in front of Roxas, summoning his chakrams all the while.

"These guys messin' with you?" Axel yells to Roxas.

"They...............destroy.............worlds.............Stop...........them..........." Roxas says, fainting.

Axel picks up Roxas and looks at Sora and his cohorts menacingly.

"I'll let this one slide since he wasn't injured." Axel says. "If I find out that you've hurt him or Xion ever again............"

Axel points a chakram at his own throat makes a slicing motion.

"Got it memorized?" Axel says, walking through the Dark portal.


	11. Agrabah and the Cave of Wonders

Roxas and Axel leave, causinga look of distress to form on Irkux's frace.

"I'm so sorry, Sora." Irkux says. "They just snuck up on me."

"It's not your'e fault." Sora says. "Don't worry about it."

"T-Thanks, Sora." Irkux says. "So, now what?"

"We look for clues as to what the world's current situation is." Sora says. "That'll make destroying it that much easier."

Suddenly, Nihil points to a random area of the city, which shows a dog similar to Goofy knocking on rthe variosu walls.

"W-Where's that lamp?" The dog says. "I should'a known I stashed it here somewheres!"

"Who is this dumbass?" Irkux says.

_"I saw him lurking around Traverse Town before I met our master." _Nihil says. _"He is gathering Heartless for some sort of purpose. As to why he's knocking on the walls is beyoind my understanding."_

"Let's follow him and see what happens." Sora says.

The trio follows the dog as he eventually makes his way to the desert gateway.

He knocks on the wall and a portion of thw wall collapses, revealing a secret passageway.

"Alright!" The dog says. "Now I can get to dat lamp!"

The dog enters the passageway, neglecting to close it behind him.

"LKet's pursue him." Sora says.

Sora, Nihil, and Irkux follow the dog into the passasge which takes them to the Cave of Wonders.

"Once I get all of the Heartless in Agrabah on my side, i'll be one step coloser to pushin' that stupid mouse offa dat throne and making mine." The dog says. "Nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, his name's Pete?" Irkux says. "He makes Rosie O'Donnell look like she's on a diet!"

"Shut up!" Sora says. "We can't afford to be spotted!"

Pete attempts to step into the Cavern. The trio eventually follow him, making their way closer to the entrance.

Just as Pete is about to enter, creatures that look similar to cheetahs surround Pete. They have the essence of Light surrounding them.

"Aw!" Pete says. "These things again?!"

Pete summons Heartless and orders them to attack.

The Heartless are easily dispatched.

"Damn it!" Pete says. "I don't wanna die here!"

"That's our cue!" Sora says.

Sora, Nihil, and Irkux enter the scene, bumping into Pete on their way.

"Who are you bozos?!" Pete asked.

"We're you're only hope right now." Sora says.

Sora begins attacking the cheetahs, who are very fast.

Irkux whirls his boomerang around his arm, creating a small whirlwind.

The whilrwind begins to speed up and Irkux increases his rotation speed.

He eventually releases the boomerang, now powered by speed.

It hits the Remnants, cutting them in half due to it's vast wind pressure.

Sora casts Fire spells at the Remnants surrounding him as the spells track the highly evasive creatures down.

Nihil splits into clones as he and his clones take a more physical approach to the battle.

The clones throw all of the Remnants into one area, where Nihil summons a Dark sowrd-like energy and swipes the heap with it.

Eventually, all of the Remnants are defeated, leaving a cowering Pete watching in awe.

"Who-Who are you guys?!" Pete asks.

"Are you the one amassing the Heartless?" Sora asks Pete, pointing his Dark Key at him.

"Y-Yeah." Pete says. "I'm doin' it for Maleficent."

"She's still alive?" Sora asks. "I thought I did away with her back when I fought for the Light."

"Y-You killed her?" Pete says, regaining his composure.

"Duh." Sora says.

"Well............She revived herself." Pete says, confidently. "She found her way out of the Dark realm. So, boo-ho, losers!"

Sora pushes Pete against a solid Sand dune and looks at him menacingly.

"You will tell me where she is now!" Sora says.

"No, i'm not!" Pete says, pushing Sora back with his belly and running into the Cave of Wonders.

"Later, losers!"

_"Bottom-feeding imbecile." _Nihil says.

"Let's go after him." Irkux says.

"But we still need more info on the town." Sora says.

"How about this?" Irkux says. "Me and Darky here will go look for info. You follow Pete into the Cave and stop him, ok?"

"But...........What if more Remnants show up?" Sora says.

"We'll be fine." Irkux says. "Y'know, for a ruthless conqueror, you sure have a good heart. C'mon, Darky."

_"It's Nihil, you moron."_ Nihil says. _"Get it right!"_

The two run to Agrabah as Sora enters the Cave of Wonders.

Scenes switch to Pete inside the Cave of Wonders.

"Aw, i'm lost!" Pete says. "Where was that thrid switch again? Oh, yeah!"

Pete is seen by a caged gate overlooking a massive chasm.

He eventually starts feeling the floor looking for a secret, hidden switch.

One of the floor boards move, revealing a third switch.

The gate opens, and Pete goes through.

He yet again neglects to close it behind him.

Sora runs into the room about two minutes after Pete's departure.

**"If you wish to proceed, you must prove you're courage............"**

"Very well, bring it on." Sora says, slight winds blowing his white hair to and fro.

A bright Light is seen as a bird begins to fly into the area.

It has a unique symbol on it's back and it's wings sport white feathers.

"So....." Sora says to himself. "You're another Remnant.............."

The bird swoops in for the kill as Sora summons his Dark Key.

The Bird thrusts it's beak rapidly at Sora only for him to block every blow.

The bird then swoops into the sky and starts rotating it's neck clockwise.

A Beam of pure Light shoots down from the ceiling as Sora narrowly dodges it.

Debris begin to fall near him.

Sora then swipes at the Debris with his Key, throwing it at the bird.

It interrupts the creature's concentration and causes it to stop it's spells.

Once the bird gets close enough to the ground, Sora jumps on it's neck and begins slashing at it's appendage.

The bird shows small signs of weakening.

Sora then performs the Coup De Grace as he throws his blade directly into teh bird's moyuth and jumps to the ground.

His hands brim with Darkness as he controls the trjectory of the blade inside of the bird's innards, causing it great pain.

He then finally puts his hands up, causing the blade to poke through it's innards and leave the bird's body, causing it to lose it's head.

The Dark Key returns to Sora as the bird falls into the chasm, dead.

The gate then opens in front of Sora, allowing him to pass through.

"Oh, why is this lamp not workin'?!" Pete says.

"What are you doing?" Sora asks Pete as he enters.

Pete turns to see Sora.

"Um., none of you're business!" Pete says. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want to know whwere Maleficent is. And you're gonna tell me." Sora says.

"I-I don't know anything." Pete says, getting nervous.

"Uh huh, sure." Sora says, summoning the Wonderland Queen's Heartless and directing it to attack Pete.

"I-I don't!" Pete says, summoning his own Heartless in desperation.

His Heartless, however, turn to face him, apparently on the other Heartless' side.

"Wha--?" Pete says in fear.

"My Darkness is stronger than yours." Sora says. "Of course they will side with me."

"Fine, fine!" Pete says, avoiding the Heartless trying to attack him. "Maleficent's at Hollow Bastion!"

"Hollow Bastion?" Sora says.

"Y-yeah." Pete says.

"Why?" Sora says.

"I don't know!" Pete says. "Somethin' about Disney Castle!"

"Good enough." Sora says. "You may live, for now."

"So, why are you guys here?" Pete says, regaining his composure.

"We are here to destroy this world." Sora says. "The creatures attacking you as well as my crew are called the Remnants."

"Oh, yeah." Pete says. "I heard about those guys."

"Now, get of this world if you don't seek to be destroyed along with it." Sora says.

Pete gets up, ready to leave.

"Also............" Sora says. "Tell Maleficent that I have a proposition to make with her..................Now, away with you!"

* * *

Scenes switch to Agrabah.

Nihil and Irkux are seen spying on Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you okay?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes, Aladdin." She replies. "Why? What's wrong?"

"New creatures have been spotted in Agrabah." Aladdin says. "But, they're taking out Heartless, so they must be good creatures."

"Hmmm.........." Jasmine says. "Do you think that we can re-build the town in time?" Jasmine says.

"I don't know." Aladdin says. "I'm about to go to the Cave of Wonders to see if I can't find any supplies."

"Why would you go there to find supplies?" Jasmine says.

"We need something WAY more sturdier than wood, Jasmine." Aladdin says.

"Just be careful." Jasmine says.

"Aren't I always?" Aladdin says, getting on a flying carpet.

The carpet takes off, Aladdin already out of the twon gate.

"We have to get to Sora, Darky." Orkux says. "C'mon!"

_"My name is NIHIL!" _Nihil says, following Irkux.

* * *

Scenes switch to Sora as he is een navigating the Cave.

"Now........." Sora says. "Where was that Keyhole again?"

Aladdin is seen swooping into the room on Carpet.

"Oh, hey Sora." Aladdin says. "When did you get into town?"

Sora turns to see Aladin and takes his cloak's hood off.

"Oh, I was just here to see the sights." Sora says. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Aladdin says. "In between the Heartless and sandstorms, not much has changed."

"Hmmm......." Sora says. "Hey, do you remember where the Treasure Room was?"

"Oh, yeah." Aladdin says. "You need a ride?"

"If you would." Sora says, hopping on Carpet as they both fly to the room where the Keyhole is.

They land in that room, the Keyhole shining brightly in the room.

"Thanks, Aladdin." Sora says.

Sora points his Dark Key at the Keyhole, about to unlock it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aladdin says. "Didn't you lock that when you were here last?"

_"Oh, right." _Sora thinks to himself. _"Aladdin's still an enemy. I need to eliminate him as well as his Remnant."_

Sora turns to face Aladdin and points his Dark Key at the man.

"Thanks for your help, Aladdin." Sora says evilly. "I'll repay you with a quick death."

"Sora?!" Aladdin asks, in shock.

"Die!" Sora yells, about to charge.


	12. Inner Confliction of Light and Dark

Sora lunges at Aladdin, insanity clear in his eyes.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?" Aladdin yells as he takes out his Scimitar.

"Oh, nothing." Sora says. "I just want this world to go away."

"W-Why?" Aladdin asks as he takes an evasive approcah to Sora's attacks.

"Any spawn of the Light must die!" Sora says. "It has to be done!"

"You're crazy!" Aladdin says. "Get him, Abu!"

The monkey jumps out of Aladdin's vest and attempts to attack Sora, only to be cut in half in midair when within slashing range of Sora.

The monkey corpse falls to the ground, causing Aladdin to run to Abu, tears in his eyes.

"Abu!" Aladdin screams. "Sora, what's wrong with you, man?"

Sora keeps his offensive up, only to have Aladdin zig and zag across the terrain with his superior agility.

"Diamond Dust!" Sora says, casting a Dark Blizzard spell that causes Aladdin to freeze in his tracks.

Ice is seen across his legs.

"S-Sora!" Aladdin says, chipping away at the ice with his scimitar.

Nihil and Irkux enter the room just as Aladdin breaks free.

Irkux throws his boomerang.

The boomerang slices through Aladdin's neck behaeding him.

However, a bright Light shines through as Aladdins head starts floating back onto the body.

Once that happens, multiple swords pop out of the body as the construct takes an agelic form.

A circle asserts itself onto the constructs' chest as a triangle, which also manifest, inserts itself into the circle with a sealing light shining.

_"Another Remnant." _Nihil says. _"My liege, be prepared. This one isn't like the others."_

Sora nods as Nihil and Irkux take ground on his left and right sides.

The Remnant emits a shrill cry as it sends swords flying at Sora and the other two.

Irkux moves his boomerang to the front, using the Darkness to create a barrier.

The swords fall harmlessly to the ground.

_"Do not touch those blades, you two." _Nihil says. _"They have been tainted by the Light and have the same effect on us as poison does on Humans."_

"Well, then." Sora says. "What if we taint them with Darkness? Irkux, distract what used to be Aladdin."

Irkux nods as he baits the creature into attacking him, shifting it's attention off of Sora.

Sora, meanwhile, uses the powers of the Dark to turn the blades of the swords pitch-black.

A Dark flame emits from the swordsa as Nihil picks them up.

_"Now, to call the Heartless to our side!" _Nihil says as he works his own magic onto the blades.

Nihil encloses the blades in an orb of Dark energy.

Suddenly, creatures crawl out of the orb and drop in front of Sora.

The creatures turn out to be purple armored Heartless siumilar to the Zip Slashers found in 358/2 Days.

_"Behold, the Dark Arbiters!" _Nihil says.

The creatures tackle the Remnant, giving Irkux some breathing space.

"You sure these Heartless are gonna be able to stand up to that thing?" Irkux asks.

"Regardless of whether they can or not, it's enough that they give us room." Sora says. "If they can weaken it, we can move in for the kill."

The Arbiters are knocked away by the Remnant as Irkux and the Arbiters attempt a pincer attack.

However, sowrds come flying from the Remnant's body, pinning the Arbiters down while disorienting Irkux.

"If you want something evil done right, looks like you have to do it yourself." Sora says, summoning his Dark Keyblade.

Sora moves toward the Remnant, dodging the swords it releases.

He then jumps onto one of the swords and, using the Darkness, changes it's trajectory so that it flies toward the Remnant.

The creature attempts to shield itself, but this is averted when the Arbiters manage to pin it down.

The sword pierces what appears to be a red diamond ion the chest of the Remnant. This cayses it to stagger, disoriented.

"Now, guys!" Sora yells. "Darkness Infection! Go!"

Sora Irkux, and Nihil summons beams of Darkness and attack in the same fashion that they defeated Tarzan with.

Black veins appear on the Remnants body as it's body parts begin top fall off piece by piece.

It soon vanishes from existence, uttering only a single word...

"Jasmine..."

_"Sorry, lover boy." _Nihil says. _"Love is a battlefield. And apparently, you have lost."_

Sora looks at the Keyhole hidden in the back of the Treasure Room.

He then points the Keyblade at it, pouring Darkness into it.

"This was too easy." Sora says. "Something's not right."

That's when a face pops out of the Keyhole.

Genie appears from the Keyhole and pops himself out.

"Man, that thing is tight!" Genie says. "Oy, last time I take the Darkness express. Sora, I've been watchin' all you've been doin'. Why?"

"Why?" Sora asks. "Because I have to. Everything's been taken from me. This realm took it all. I once had a flife, friends, and a home. The monet I was cursed with the Keyblade of Light, everything changed! So, using the Darkness, I'll make a new cosmos, and preserve everything I have."

"True, that could happen." Genie says. "But what about everybody else? What about what they want and have? Don'tcha think they wanna be happy, too?"

Sora puts his head down and thinks.

The image of Marluxia transforming Namine into a Heartless appears over and over in his mind.

Nihil and Irkux put their hands on his shoulders and look on, trying to comfort him.

"Nobody wants anything other than what's the best for themselves." Sora says. "I and only I should decide what is best. Mutual interest, don't you know?"

"Looks like there's no convincin' ya." Geinie says. "I really didn't wanna do this, but I guess I don't have a choice. Bye, Sora."

Genie shoots magic beams at the trio, only to have them bounce off of them and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"You magic doesn't affect us, Blueberry." Irkux says. "We aren't from this world."

Genie keeps trying, and failing.

"Sigh..." Irkux says.

"What should we do now?" Sora asks Nihil.

_"We need a power equal to his." _Nihil says. _"The Darkness cannot affect him since he is a spiritual entity...What if there was an evil genie we could use to counteract him?"_

Sora's memories of Agrabah start returning.

Visions of him sealing Jafar alongside Aladdin return.

"Jafar." Sora says. "We have to release Jafar."

"Let's leave the blueberry to his inner workings for right now." Irkux says.

The trio proceed to exit the Cave of Wonders.

Genie eventually stops pelting them with magic only ti see them gone.

"Why couldn't they stick around for the show?" Genie pouts. "Ohl! Gotta warn Jasmine!"

Genie warps away.

* * *

The trio eventually makes their way to Agrabah and enter the Marketplace.

"Pretty quiet for a marketplace." Irkux says.

"Too quiet." Sora says. "Let's look for a merchant."

Suddenly, a short, stubby man with a turban is seen trying to balance several items.

He runs into a nearby door and closes it.

Shattering is heard a moment later.

Sora enters the area, watching as the man attempts to clean up.

Upon seeing Sora, he moves all the shattered remains to one side of the room and give a nervous smile.

"Ah, welcome." The man says. "I am Rasheed. How may I help you?"

"I want to browse your'e wares." Sora says.

Rasheed immediately rushes behind a desk that's supposed to resemble a regiester.

It has many boards plastered to it, showing that it's been broken and repaired multiple times.

"How about...some Goulash?" Rasheed asks.

"No...I'm looking into more...special wares." Sora says.

Rasheed shows Sora a Buddha statue, a Talisman, a sculpture of the Sultan, and other knick-knacks that he shoves into Sora's face.

"No..." Sora says. "I'm thinking more of..magical items."

"Ah, then your'e in luck." Rasheed says. "I just found this fresh item near the Cave of Wonders."

Rasheed shows Sora a black lamp.

Sora begins receiving more memories of his battles with Jafar.

"Yeah, that should do just fine. How much?" Sora says.

"10,000 Rupees." Rasheed says.

"On sec." Sora says, exiting the shop and looking at Nihil, who is standing with his arms crossed near the wall.

"Nihil." Sora says.

_"What is required of me?" _Nihil asks.

"If I stall the shopkeeper long enough for you to enter undetected, could you...do him in?" Sora asks.

_"Of course." _Nihil says. _"I am known as the stealthiest of assassins among the Heartless."_

Sora returns to the shopkeeper and begins to weigh him down.

"10, 00 Rupees, huh?" Sora says. "Well, I'm on a budget."

"What?" Rasheed says. "I only take Rupees! No Favor Cards! and certainly no Thieves Guild bonuses!"

While Sora and Rasheed talk business, Nihil enters in the fashion that the Shadows do, phased into the ground.

He slinks past the counter and appears behind the shopkeeper.

He then rematerializes behind the shopkeeper and awaits a signal.

"Well, then." Sora says. "I guess I'll just have to leave, then. You've just lost yourself a customer. It would be a shame if you died...without knowing you were dead."

That was the signal.

Nihil summons a copy of himself.

The two copies summon fake Keyblades of their own and plunge the weapons into the shopkeeper's chest.

Rasheed then falls to the ground motionless.

Nihil's copies re-merge into one.

Nihil then picks up the body and stains it with darkness.

A Heartless taking the from of a oversized coin appears.

The coin has a face, while the coin's back side has the Heartless insignia.

Nihil shoos the Heartless away and picks up the lamp.

_"A man who spent his life in greed is now consumed by it. What a pity."_ Nihil says.

"Ok." Sora says. "Now that we have this lamp, we can defeat Genie. To the Caves!"

Sora and company leave, only to see three guards gang up on them.

Jasmine is seen with Raja, her pet tiger, at her side.

"Sora." Jasmine asks. "Genie tells me that you attacked Aladdin and tried to open the Keyhole. Is this true?"

Sora looks at Jasmine with an evil smile.

"Pretty much." Sora replies. "The Light took something from me, and I want revenge. What's wrong with that?"

Jasmine gains an angry look in her eyes.

"Guards!" She yells. "Take this boy and his allies to the dungeon, now!"

The guards attempt to attack, but Nihil summons dark tentacles from his fingertips and wraps the guards around.

After much squezzing, the guards are destroyed ude to physical pressure, their Hearts being stained by Darkness all the while.

The Hearts transform into Bandit Heartless which are then taken out by Raja.

"Hmph." Irkux says. "Pesky little furball, aren't you?"

Irkux throws his boomerang at the creature, prompting a defensive evasion from Raja.

However, the boomerang comes back and grazes Raja's back.

The tiger falls to the ground stunned.

Jasmine attempts to pull Raja away, but Sora summons his Keyblade and points it at her chest.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be." Sora says. "I will not hesitate to erase you..."

Jasmine starts crying, her tears pounding the ground.

Sora then receives more memories.

Thinking of when Namine was crying during his battle with Marluxia...

Jasmine's tears hit the ground more rapidly as she sobs over the death of her pet, Rajah.

Sora dissipates his blade and looks at Nihil.

"Let's get this over with." Sora says, walking away without a second glance.

Irkux and Nihil look at each other knowingly as they follow their master.

* * *

Scenes switch to an unknown realm.

Kairi is seen falling downward from a black sky as she rfalls into what eventually becomes her own Awakening.

A voice then speaks.

_"Someone you cherish...has become one with the Darkness..."_

"W-What?" Kairi asks.

She then looks down to see a picture of her and Sora.

In the picture, she is seen reaching for Sora's hand.

The Sora in the picture, however, has his back to her, also having white hair like the real thing.

"You can't mean...This boy?" She asks.

_"This person had their heart tampered with...his heart ultimately too weak to return to what he once was..."_

"So, then." Kairi says. "This is...his Keyblade?"

Silence as Kairi attempts to process this newfound information.

Tears fall from her eyes as she yells at the top of her lung capacity.

"No! I'll never believe that he's turned Dark! I don't remember him personally, but I know him better than that!"

_"Denial shall not save this world...You who now possess the Keyblade of Light, you must save the world from the one who is now the scion of the Dark..."_

Kairi looks at the Keyblade and then sinks to the ground sobbing heavily.

"Why him?" Kairi says. "I thought...I thought there was something special about him...Why him?"

The Awakening dissipates as she returns to the Destiny Islands.

She rematerializes by the tree that her, Sora, and Riku used to sit.

Her sobs continue, her new Keyblade still in hand.


	13. Meeting of the Three

Scenes start in Agrabah, outside what used to be the Merchant's house.

"Ok, now that everything's been decided, we release Jafar." Sora says."We shouldn't aroude suspiscion." Irkux says. "Let's go by the Cave of Wonders."

The trio make their way to the Cave of Wonders.

"Nihil, you do the honors." Sora says, hading Jafar's lamp to Nihil.

Nihil then rubs the lamp with his palm as the skies turn dark.

"At last!" A voice shouts. "At last, I am free! Now I shall rule all!"

A red genie exits the lamp with his tail still attached to it.

He looks down to see the Dark trio.

"You!" The genie says, pointing to Sora.

"Hello, Jafar." Sora says. "Long time no see."

Jafar growls at the boy and starts to form energy in his hand.

"Now I can finally-" He starts.

"Relax, Tomato boy." Nihil says. "We want to deal with you."

Jafar embodies himself in a streak of red lightning as he takes on his Human form.

"Why would I deal with you after what you did to me?" Jafar asks.

"Because it's you're only chance at revenge against Aladdin's friends." Sora says. "And because of this."

Sora points at the lamp with a "What now?" Look on his face.

"Fair enough." Jafar says. "I shall help you only if you release me from this prison."

"Help us first." Irkux says. "After all, your chance at ruling this world is in our hands."

Jafar gives a hateful smirk, yet retains his composure.

"Very well." Jafar says. "By the by, I am forced to inform you of the "Three-Wish Rule.....As well as it's prerequisites."

"Yes, we know." Sora says. "Now. If you want to even get near Aladdin, you're going to have to deal with Genie first."

"Ah, that bulbous pathetic spurt of magic?" Jafar asks. "You speak of child's play."

"Easier said than done." Sora says, walking out into the desert.

"Sora." Irkux says, whispering into Sora's ear. "Isn't Aladdin...Dead?"

"Jafar doesn't need to know that." Sora says.

It would be easier if you wished yourself into the Square instead of walking all the way into town." Jafar says from inside his lamp.

"Nice try." Sora says. "We're going to milk you for all you're worth."

The trio and Jafar eventually make their way to Agrabah's front gate.

Sora walks in and summons Bandit Heartless.

He directs them to attack the guards stationed around the area as the trio attempts to run into the Palace.

They then stop as the Palace doors grow a face and look at them.

"Nice try." Genie says. "Sorry."

Genie then grows another hand and writes on a notebook.

"You aren't on the list." Genie says. "Try coming back some other time."

"Ok, Jafar. My first wish." Sora says. "Destroy that thing!"

"You didn't even have to wish for it, my boy!" Jafr says as he transforms into his Genie form.

Genie then returns to normal form as he looks at Jafar in horror.

"Holy mother of crap!" Genie yells as he dodges Jafar's spells.

"At last!" Jafar says. "I can show you just how second rate your'e magic is compared to mine!"

"Go, Jafar!" Irkux says.

"Now!" Sora says to Nihil and Irkux.

_"What are we doing, my liege?"_ Nihil asks as he and Irkux run with Sora.

"We're going to unlock the Keyhole." Sora says.

The trio enter the Cave of Wonders just as a Dark portal appears behind them.

Roxas and Xion appear to come out of the portal as the two follow Sora silently.

"Time for our Heart-collecting mission." Roxas says.

Roxas and Xion proceed to the Agrabah Capital.

They see Genie fighting Jafar.

Genie notice Roxas and Xion amidst the spell rain being firsed by Jafar.

He summons an umbrella over his head and shouts to Roxas.

"Could use some help here, Kid." Genie says.

Roxas summons his Keyblade and attempts to attack Jafar's head, only for it to phase through the evil genie.

"Roxas!" Xion shouts. "Something must be affecting that power! Look for it!"

"The Lamp......" Roxas thinks to himself.

Jasmine is seen exiting the palace while avoiding stray spells.

"Boy!" She yells to Roxas. "You and your'e friend, follow me!"

"We aren't supposed to be seen, Roxas." Xion says. "This is bad."

"Foregt it." Roxas says. "Call it 'flexible thinking.'"

Roxas and Xion follow Jasmine out of the city as the spells begin to engulf the city.

Scenes switch to Sora and his crew.

They are seen in the room of the Keyhole.

While Nihil steeps the body of Aladdin's Remnant in Darkness, Sora is seen by the Keyhole, sulking.

Irkux steps next to Sora and talks to him.

"What's wrong, master?" Irkux asks.

"I'm just thinking." Sora says. "I mean, think about it. Namine and Kairi both wanted peace for the worlds. And i'm taking trhem apart, one by one. Am I really doing what's right?"

"Well, it doesn't matter what's right." Irkux says. "Sometimes you have to make your'e own moral compass and follow that. It'll get you to where to need to go."

"Thanks." Sora says. "That was deep."

"No problem." Irkux says. "I got it off of a self-help book that Merchant had before we killed him."

"Not surprising." Sora says. "Nihil, how's it going?"

_"Fine, my liege."_ Nihil says. _"A new Heartless has been recruited."_

The Remnant's body changes to that of a genie on a flying carpet, with The Heartless emblem on the lamp it carries. It retains the warped face that all Heartless with Faces do.

Nihil shuns it away as it warps out of the room.

"So, now what?" Irkux asks.

"We unlock the Keyhole." Sora says.

He aims his Keyblade at the Keyhole just as Jasmine, Roxas, and Xion enter the room.

"Sora!" Jasmine yells.

Nihil and Irkux move in front of Sora as he stops and turns to look at them.

"Well, well." Sora says. "How pleasing of you to witness your world's final hour."

"What are you gonna do, Sora?" Roxas asks, angered by Sora's presence.

"Destroy thsi world of course." Sora says.

"Why?!" Roxas asks. "Aren't you trying to taint the worlds? Why do you have to destroy them?"

_"As the worlds are destroyed, the World Hearts enter Kingdom Hearts, they taint it with Darkness as well." _Nihil says._ "Since Kingdom Hearts is the cornerstone of all worlds, it will allow us to remake the worlds in the image and power of the Darkness."_

"No!" Jasmine says. "I won't let you!"

Jasmine runs up one of the accompanying stairwells only to have Aladdin's Heartless warp into the room and block her path.

**"Jasmine........."**A voice says.

"A....Aladdin?" Jamine asks, worried about his wlefare.

"Kill her." Sora says to the Heartless.

It summons magic from it's lamp that travels towards Jasmine, only for Roxas to jump in and protect her.

Xion attempts to move, but her head starts hurting.

"Roxas!" She yells, falling to her knees.

"Xion!" He yells.

"Relax, I have her." Jasmine says. "Just kill that thing!"

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas says.

"My liege!" Nihil says. "Our Heartless is under attack!"

"Forget about it." Sora says. "We can always make more. Help me unlock the Keyhole. Irkux, buy us time."

Nihil and Irkux nod and move to their respective duties.

Irkux lands on the Aladdin Heartless' magic carpet and points his boomerang at Roxas.

"I had a feeling I'd get to wipe that smirk off of your mouth sometime." Irkux says.

"You!" Roxas says.

Xion moans in pain and clutches her head.

"We have to get out of here!" Jasmine says.

"Right!" Roxas says. "Move out!"

Roxas, Jasmine, and Xion, who is unconcious in Jasmine's arms flee the cave.

"Aw, they got away." Irkux says.

"Doesn't matter." Sora says. "This world's finished. Come into the Heart with me, guys."

The trio enter the Heart of the World.

* * *

Scenes switch to Roxas and his crew.

They flee the Cave of Wonders.

Roxas stops to take a break, breathing profusely. Sweat drips from his blond hair.

"We.....have.....to RTC. Now." He says.

"Roxas takes Xion from Jasmine and opens a dark portal.

He runs through the portal, Xion in hand.

Meanwhile, Genie has been defeated by Jafar, imprisoned in a magic cage.

"At last!" Jafar yells. "Now nothing can stop--"

He stops short only to see the sands near the city to begin to collapse in on itself, creating a sand dune the size of the city.

"What now?" Jafar asks.

Jasmine stands outside of the Cave of Wonders, looking on at the dune.

"No." Jasmine says. "What could be causing this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Heart.......

"Almost there, guys." Sora says.

He then collapses on the ground.

"Sora!" _"My liege!"_

They help Sora up, but he's unconcious now.

"I'll keep watch on him. Finish the job!" Irkux says.

Nihil resumes staining the Heart, while Irkux leaves the Heart and sets Sora down near the Keyhole.

Nihil exits as the cave starts shaking.

_"We must exit now!"_ Nihil says.

"And HOW do we do that?" Irkux asks. "We can't summon a whale in a cave this small!"

_"We'll have to escape, the old-fashioned way." _Nihil says.

"And how do we do THAT?" Irkux says.

_"Hold my hand!"_ Nihil says.

Irkux takes Nihil's hand as Nihil transfomrs himself and Irkux into a Shadow form.

They slink into the floor avoiding any rubble that may have landed on them.

They exit the cave and resums normal form, Sora in Nihil's arms and Krkux spinning around dizzy.

"Remind me never to take the Nihil Express again." Irkux says.

Nihil summons Monstro as Jasmine runs up to them.

"What have you evil creatures done!?" Jasmine yells.

_"Your'e city that was so bent on isolating itself from the outside will now be sucked away into the abyss!"_ Nihil says.

"Yeah!" Irkux says. "If any of you are left alive, remind yourselves to build your city in a place without so much sand."

Nihil looks at Irkux with disdain.

_"See? This is why gloating should be left to the professionals."_ Nihil says.

"What?" Irkux says as they board Monstro,. "I tried."

Monstro leaves the world as the dunes become sharper and more massive.

* * *

Scenes switch to Jafar and Genie, who has broken free of his cage.

"What's going on?" Jafar says shielding the city from the dunes.

"It's the end of the world!" Genie says, taking on the frorm of a town crier.

He then switches to the form of a football fan.

"End of the world celebration, people!" He yells as he summons a beer keg and starts drinking, more Genie clones appearing and shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Help me with this city, you buffoon!" Jafar yells, causing him to break his concentration, allowing the dunes to overwhelm him.

"Mere sand won't stop me!" Jafar says. "As long as my lamp contains me, I will live on!"

* * *

Scenes switch to Irkux and Nihil.

"Oh, almost forgot this!" Irkux says, Breaking the Lamp in two with his boomerang.

* * *

Breaking the Lamp causes Jafar to break free of his confines and increase his magical power.

"Yes!" He yells. "I am free!"

Suddenly the sand dunes take on a purplish glow as Darkness seeps from the sand, causing Heartless to form on the dunes' surfaces.

"What?" Jafar says.

He's overwhelmed by the sand again, but he raises a sheld.

"No!" Jafar says. "Agrabah is mine! All mine!"

Darkness surrounds him as it causes a Heartless to be summoned above him.

It takes the form of a crow with Magic lamps for wings.

Jafar begins to be absorned into the wings as he screams for help.

"No!" Jafar says. "I must rule this worlllllld!"

He is absorbed into the wings as the dunes finally overtake the city.

* * *

Scenes switch to Irkux and Nihil.

Sora is still unconcious.

Irkux looks out of one of Monstro's eyes as Agrabah is consumed by the Darkness, The Wolkrd's Heart going to Kingdom hearts.

He turns back to face Nihil and Sora, without noticing a Heart of Pure Light traveling to another part of the Cosmos.

"Another one down." He says.

"Sora wakes up and looks up at Nihil.

"Did we......make it?" Sora asks.

_"Yes, my liege."_ Nihil says. _"The deed is done."_

Sora smiles as he falls back into sleep.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Castle That Never was.

Saix and Luxord are seen talking.

"Another world falls to the Keyblade Bearer." Saix says.

"The Dice have been coming up Snake Eyes for most of the worlds." Luxord says.

"Check on our Keyblader." Saix says.

"Very well." Luxord says, warping away.

Saix sits alone, contemplating.

"Now that Xemnas is dead, I have to take control of Organization 13, or what's left of it. Not only that, but Xion is showing a reaction to Sora. If those two meet again, we may lose that puppet........And Roxas. What to do with him?"


	14. Conflict of the Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This and later chapters may have some spoliers/plothreads for Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days, since this story takes place in an alternate timeline that combines the two games with the main series. Be mindful of this when reading.**

Scenes start in Monstro.

Sora is still fast asleep.

Nihil is attending to technological controls in the central chamber of Montro's computers.

Irkux is training in another part of the area, Heartless lining up tp fight the Nobody.

Sora's body makes a quick jerking motion, then slumps down again.

If his eyes were to be open, they would lack pupils.

* * *

Scenes switch back to Sora, his mind transported to an Awakening similar to his first.

This one has a background of Light, with his platform changed to mirror his life choices.

Instead of his loved ones, the platform's picture now depicts him in the center with Nihil and Irkux standing to his sides.

A picture of the worlds is seen below them as the worlds are changed to a purplish, blackish hue as thorns of Darkness overtake them.

As Sora is seen standing on the platform, his Organization cloak fluttering in an illusory wind.

_"Why am I here?"_ Sora asks himself.

As soon as Sora finishes his thought, a blonde boy with armor slinging past his shoulder walks in front of Sora, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Well, well, well." The boy says. "Look who's here."

"Aren't you...? Sora asks.

"That's right." the boy says. "I'm the one who took shelter in your heart all of those years ago."

"Why are you here now?" Sora asks.

"Because I know what you've been doing." The boy says. "You've changed. You used to be so kind. Why are you destroying the worlds?"

"I'm not destroying them." Sora says. "I'm just...re-making them. Just because you don't see them now doesn't mean they aren't there."

"No..."The boy says. "You sound just like Xehanort..."

"Ventus..." Sora says. "Times have changed. The Light has grown weak. I fought for it at one point, but now I see just how futile it was. When I saw Namine being killed by Marluxia, I realized. Darkness is strength. That's why Namine didn't survive. She was too weak to win against him. And...I was too late."

"Listen to you. A day ago, you were spouting on about how you were fighting for her." Ventus says.

Sora summons his Dark Keyblade and points it at Ventus.

"Enough of platitudes." Sora says. "Your'e dead, anyway. Anything I may have fought for all those year ago...is history!"

"Then, so are you!" Ventus says, summoning his Keyblade.

The boy, moving with blinding speed, manages to hit Sora before he even summons his weapon.

Sora is knocked to the ground, but manages to dodge another hit.

Sora summons his Keyblade as a Dark aura surrounds him.

"So, you can't just leave well enough alone, can you?" Sora asks. "Fine!"

The two lunge at each other as their weapons clash.

"Sora, please come back to us!" Ven shouts.

"Accept the Darkness!" Sora shouts back, managing to push Ventus back.

He attempts to stab Ventus dorectly, but Ven moves out of the way just in time, meshing into the Light in the background.

"Dammit, stay still!" Sora says. "You need to mellow out..."

Sora thrusts one hand in the air, expanding his Dark aura until it overtakes the Light in the back ground. Ventus is now visible, his Light the only one in the endless Darkness.

"Got you!" Sora says, lunging at the boy again.

Ven phases behind Sora, leaving afterimages in his wake.

"You won't hit me..." Ven says. "I'm too fast for you."

Ven then phases back and forth five more times, to taunt the Dark Bearer, before finally reappearing in front of Sora.

"Sora, I understand the pain of losing your best friends." Ventus says. "But letting the Darkness take over you just to ease that pain isn't right. Many other lives will also be affected by your actions. Don't you know that?"

"My...friends?" Sora says. "Namine...Riku..."

Sora falls to his knees on the illusory ground, his eyes pouring tears down his face. The tears drop onto his Organization Cloak, which slumps because of his position.

Ventus looks at the boy briefly. Sora wanted revenge...And now the stress of accepting that burden has now taken it's toll.

This remind sVentus of his own friend, Terra. He fell to the Darkness in his Heart, too. But Sora is a unique case.

His allignment can actually affect the fate of this world.

"Sora..." Ventus says. "At one point there were many Key Bearers. Some fought for the Light, Some for the Darkness, some for themselves. But a great war destroyed all of us except for me and my friends...They fell, too. Now it's just you. Please reconsider your options. If you really choose to fight for the Darkness, this universe will be destroyed. You and the Heartless will be the only survivors. You'll be the last existence in the universe. Will be worth it?"

Sora continues crying, Ventus's words being drowned out by his sobs, but they can still be heard.

However, the only memories to flash throughout his mind are images of Riku, Namine, and...another girl...

This girl has red hair and a white shirt...

She is seen handing a star-shaped charm to an undisclosed person.

"Be sure to bring it back to me!" She says.

"I will,-" The figure says, only to have the girl's name interrupted as the scene blacks out.

Sora's mind returns to him and Ventus.

Ventus just staring at Sora knowingly.

"Your'e memories still haven't come back. They are the cause and cure for this mess." Ventus says.

"The girl...Who was she?" Sora asks.

"What girl?" Ventus says.

"You wouldn't know..." Sora says. "But my heart does. I can't remember her at all, but my Heart knows something."

"Your'e memories were tampered with. You can't regain them just by trying to remember." Ventus says.

"What do you know?" Sora says, a menacing glare in his eyes. "Who was the girl? What was that charm?"

"As long as you continue to fight for the Darkness, I'll never tell you." Ventus says, expecting confrontation once again.

"Ventus." Sora says. "I have to know...If I really was tampered with, how do I undo it?"

Ventus regains his composure and begins to fade out.

"Until you give up the Darkness in your Heart, You'll never be worthy of the truth." Ventus says, his form fading out.

"Wait, you coward!" Sora screams with all his might, summoning his Dark Keyblade and swinging it in the air.

"Who was she? What was her name?"

"Who..." Sora says, striking the air.

"...Am..." He says striking the air again, but with tears in his eyes.

"...I...?" He says, kneeling to the ground, sobbing again.

His Keyblade falls from his hands and lands two feet away from his right hand.

A teardrop falls to the illusory floor...

* * *

Scenes switch to outside of Sora's quarters, where Irkrux is seen listening in.

Sora's sobbing can be heard.

"Hey, you okay in there, buddy?" Irkrux says.

Nihil is seen standing next to Irkrux, his Dark aura slightly visible.

He cuffs his hair back as his yellow eyes are plain as daylight.

_"Let him combat his own demons alone." _Nihil says. _"All we can do is wait for him to wake, and pray for his Heart to remain..."_


	15. A Hint of Doubt in Atlantica

Scenes start outside of Sora's quarters.

Sora's crying can still be heard from outside of the door.

Nihil and Irkux are seen listening in.

Irkux is right near the door, while Nihil is standing up, his legs crossed halfway with his arms crossed as well.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Irkux says.

_"I cannot sense his life force. He must have been transported to an Awakening." _Nihil says.

"An...Awakening...?" Irkux says.

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What Nihil is about to explain should not be taken as leaked or actual info. It is merely story material and does not reflect too much of the plot of the games!)**

_"Once a person receives a Keyblade or other weapon that can directly affect the war between Light and Darkness, they are transported to an Awakening, which is a closed portion of their mind that is created by the weapon. This section is basically how the weapon, mainly Keyblades, coummunicate with their host. It tests them in unexpected ways that mirror their life choices and possible futures. In a sense, it's their Heart ."_

"I still can't belive he's using a talking sword." Irkux says.

_"Dimwitted clod."_ Nihil says.

Sora's doors open as Sora steps out of the room.

His eyes are still watery from the crying, but he isn't the worse for wear.

"Glad to finally see you out of bed, sunshine." Irkrux says.

Nihil just nods.

"I had the weirdest dream." Sora says.

_"We know." _Nihil says. _"Your'e weird dream wetted your face with tears."_

Sora puts a finger to one of his eyes as he wipes a tear away.

"Yeah. Must have been a nightmare." Sora says.

Sora then leaves the room before the other two can respond.

"I think he doesn't know that we know." Irkrux says.

_"Let's keep it that way." _Nihil says, following Sora out to the Command Room.

"So, what's our next destination?" Sora asks.

_"There's an underwater world nearby here." _Nihil says. _"I can use my magic to blend you two with the world."_

"Underwater world?" Sora asks, remembering it from what he thinks is the first time he visited. "Atlantica?"

"Sounds new." Irkrux says.

"I've been there before." Sora says. "We won't have any resistance as long as we're discreet."

"Heartless, set a course for the underwater world, Atlantica!"

Monstro Bellows as it departs from Agrabah's former place and head out.

* * *

Scenes switch to Kairi.

She is seen on what appears to be a Gummi Ship. King Mickey is at the controls.

The ship has yet to launch, still on the beach, but having a cloaking device active.

"Sorry for forcin' ya from your home, but it's for a good reason." King Mickey says.

"Were the one telling about that boy going to the Darkness?" Kairi Asks.

"Nope." King Mickey says. "I've just met you now...Maybe it was your imagination. But, Sora has been doing some Dark things of late. Seeing as how your'e one of his best friends, I figured I'd find you here."

"How'd you find me?" Kairi asks.

"Well, I knew one of your other pals...Riku." Mickey says.

"Riku?" Kairi asks. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Well...i'm not sure how to put this..." Mickey says.

"Where is he?" Kairi asks, angrily.

"He was defeated...by Marluxia...a member of Organization 13." Mickey says sullenly.

Kairi gasps with horror.

"I'll explain everything on the way, but for right now, just strap yourself in."

Kairi straps herself in with the nearby seatbelt, having a very good feeling that she will not be returning to her world...

* * *

Scenes switch to Goofy and Donald in the original Gummi Ship.

"Heya, Donald..." Goofy asks.

"What?" Donald says, responding.

"Weren't there more worlds on the Navigation Grid last time I checked?" Goofy says.

"Maybe Sora really is destroying the worlds." Donald says sullenly, a hologram of the worlds and the surrounding cosmos appearing in front of the two oddballs.

He points within a certain area of the hologram.

"Agrabah is usually right here." Donald says.

"Now not even a life form is being detected by this doohickey over there." Goofy says.

"Things are changing, Goofy." Donald says.

"Say, Donald. What'll happen when we do find Sora?" Goofy asks.

"I...I don't have a clue." Donald says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

The whale enters Atlantica, finally landing on the shoreline beach where Ariel found her Prince.

Sora, Nihil, and Ikrux exit Monstro as it flies back out of the world.

"Now we're in Atlantica." Sora says.

"Somethin' wrong, Sora?" Ikrux asks. "Ever since you woke up, you've been actin' funny."

"I'm...I'm fine." Sora says. "Just thinking."

Sora, Irkrux and Nihil begin to submerge into the water as Darkness tentacles overtake them and place them in cocoons.

Two seconds later they re-emerge in undersea forms.

Sora looks just like he originally did when he first visited this world. **(Although he was in Castle Oblivion at the time, since he doesn't remember his first visit back in the first Kingdom Hearts.)**

Sora is shirtless, with black merman underparts, his dorsal fin slightly crooked. His hair is white, his eyes now a yellow-ish crimson, due to his Darkness exposure.

Ikrux looks similarly, also shirtless, but his underparts are that of a shark's, his breathing area stained blood-red.

Nihil is merely a pitch-black look-alike of Sora, although his back is shown with the Heartless insignia, his fake Keyblade also "sheathed" within the skin.

"So, how do we go about cauin' trouble?" Ikrux asks.

"Well, we need to see what the situation around here is." Sora says.

The three swim across Atlantica, observing the landscape.

"For some reason, there isn't anybody around." Ikrux says. "Did someone get to this world before we did?"

_"No." _Nihil says._ "Before I met Sora, the Heartless often talked about stealing Hearts from this world around this time of year. It appears that there is a festival of sorts within this world commemorating the crowning of King Triton." _

"King Triton?" Sora says. "Oh, now I remember. Ursula transformed him into a plump of seaweed until I defeated her and truned him back to normal. Never did like him. Too overprotective..."

Sora and company swim into an undersea cavern, festivities can be heard on the other side.

"...And now he'll pay for isolating me back then." Sora says, an evil simle forming on his face.

* * *

Scenes switch to Pete, who is seen in Hollow Bastion, in an unidentified tower.

A crow flies in through the window as it lands on a black robe in the center of a table.

Green and black flames are seen as Maleficent extends from them.

"At last I have returned." Maleficent says. "Now, Pete. I want a status report on all that has happened while I was away."

Pete is seen cowqering the corner.

"OUT WITH IT!" Maleficent says, pointing her Staff at him.

"Sora's turned Dark! Many worlds were zapped outta the sky!" He say, whimpering with his last word.

Maleficent's angry expression truns to intrique.

"Really?" Maleficent says. "So he was consumed by the Darkness in the end after all."

"Not only that, but he wants to make a deal with you. He didn't give me no details." Pete says, regaining his composure.

"Really? Where is the boy now?" Maleficent asks, turning her back to Pete.

"My Heartless say he's in Atlantica." Pete says. "Man, this is bad. My Heartless are turnin' on me! I got nothin' to protect me. If Sora finds me, he's bound to turn me intoa Heartless! How did I get into this mess?"

"Stop your whining, you impotent blob." Maleficent says. "If the boy wishes to deal with me, he may. Bring him here."

"But, I can't swim!" Pete says.

"You never learn do you?" Maleficent says, shooting black flames at one of the tower walls.

A Dark Corridor is seen forming.

"Follow the pathway." Maleficent says. "Your form will change when you exit the portal. Do not bother coming back until you have that boy at your side! And above all, do not let him destroy that world! The Darkness must grow at a rate I am dsatisfied with, not at his leisure!"

"But-!" Pete complains, only to be sucked into the portal, it disappearing upon his entrance.

"You foolish boy." Maleficent thinks to herself. "I am the Mistress of all Evil. I shall rule the worlds, not some boy and his magic puppets!"


	16. Mickey, the Bearer of Bad News

Scenes start in Atlantica.

Sora and the others have just entered Atlantica's main square.

It is bustiling with activity.

Mer-people of all ages are enjoying the festivities.

"Awful busy." Ikrux says.

_"Seems like every one of these wretched vermin are within the square..." _Nihil says.

"Well, we'll probably have to use the same tactics we did in Agrabah." Sora says. "We'll just resurrect Ursula and..."

"Sora?"

Sora and the two truns to see a mer-girl with red hair and green underparts.

"Ariel?" Sora asks.

"Yep!" Ariel says. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Sora says. "You know, going around, Killing Heartless, you know how it goes."

"Yeah." Ariel says. "You look awfully different than when I saw you last."

"Well, I decided to...try a new look." Sora says.

"Where are Donald and Goofy? And who are these guys?" Ariel asks.

"Donald and Goofy had errands to run. This is Nihil and Irkux." Sora says, pointing to the other two.

"Nice to meet you madam." Ikrux says.

_"Hmph. Charmed." _Nihil says, obviously irritated to be in Ariel's presence.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Ariel says. "Why don't you guys come say hi to Daddy? I'm sure he'll wanna see you again, Sora. Bring your new friends, too. He'll be delighted to see some new faces."

She swims off, expecting Sora to follow her.

"He wasn't so chummy last time I was here." Sora says.

"So, you were trying out a new look, huh Sora?" Ikrux asks. "Have any mascara I could borrow?"

"Very funny, Irkux." Sora says.

_"Imbecile." _Nihil says.

The trio follows Ariel to Triton's Palace, already knowing what to expect.

* * *

Scenes switch to Kairi, who is still inj the Gummi Ship with King Mickey.

The ship is currently on autopilot while King Mickey is seen sitting next bto Kairi on a circular table.

His face is one of nervousness and distress.

"So, what's happened with the boy?" Kairi says.

"You mean, you don't remember his name?" Mickey asks.

"No...I remember being with him in Traverse Town and giving him my lucky charm." Kairi says. "Everything else is one big blank..."

"Hmmm..." King Mickey says. "Well, at least you still know of him. If what I heard from Riku is true, then Sora has little to no memory of you."

"What else?" Kairi asks.

"You sure you wanna know? It might be too much to take in all at once." King Mickey says.

"Please...tell me everything." Kairi says. "I HAVE to know."

"Ok." King Mickey says. "Well, you already know about Riku. Marluxia killed him."

"Ok." Kairi says, fighting back tears in her eyes. "He's dead. Is that all to it?"

"No. Have you ever heard the name Namine?" King Mickey says.

"Not directly." Kairi says. "But just before I lost my memories of that boy, I guess his name's Sora, I heard a girl's voice in my head that said that name, then I fell asleep."

"She's your Nobody." King Mickey says.

"Nobody?" Kairi asks.

"They are beings with no hearts or feelings, that fight to reclaim their Hearts." King Mickey says. "However, Namine and Roxas are unique. They have feelings, memories, they're just like us. Most Nobodies only pretend to have Feelings. When a person becomes a Heartless, those with strong wills or Hearts leave their body behind, which develops a mind of it's own. That's how a Nobody is made."

"Who's Roxas?" Kairi says.

"Sora's Nobody." Mickey says. "When Riku confronted Marluxia, a part of my energy was inside him, which allowed me to listen to all this info. When Riku was defeated, that energy, and it's memories returned to me. According to the info, Roxas is part of Organization 13, a group of powerful Nobodies that are feeding Heartless's Hearts to an artificial Kingdom Hearts to regain their own back. They have a base or headquarters somewhere, but I haven't found it yet. But, what's weird is that Roxas and Namine are unique. They have feelings, memories, all of that. They're like us basically."

"So...is this Sora dead...?" Kairi asks.

"No." King Mickey says. "I have no clue what exactly happened, but one of my allies told me that Namine died, and that before she died, she was being held hostage in Castle Oblivion, beging forced to rearrange Sora's memories. Since she was the only person with the ability to fix 'em, Sora's memories are still incomplete. It was around that time that worlds started bein' destroyed, and all clues point to Sora."

"So...how did she rearrange his memories?" Kairi asks.

"All memories of you were replaced with her in your role." King Mickey says.

"How did you find all of this out?" Kairi asks.

"When Riku confronted Marluxia, part of my energy was within his soul." King Mickey says. "Just before he died, Marluxia taunted Riku by explaining it all to him, and I heard every word. When he finally fell, my energy was returned to my body, along with it's memories. Now, I have no clue what happened in there, but somethin' happened that made Sora Dark. That's around the time the Worlds stated disappearin'."

"And what about Namine?" Kairi asks.

"According to an ally of mine, she was killed by Marluxia." Mickey says. "This may have been the trigger of Sora Dark tendencies. If she had lived, it would have been possible to return Sora's memories to him."

"Anything else?" Kairi asks, crossing her arms into a nervous position.

"In that Organization there's a fourteenth unofficial member named Xion." King Mickey explains. "She was made by the Organization to replace Roxas if he ever turned rogue or betrayed them. According to DiZ, she contains Sora's memories of you. But, without Namine's guidance, his memories will not be restored, even if she was to be re-joined with Sora. She's also like Roxas and Namine, having feelings and all that."

"Is she still alive?" Kairi asks.

"Yep." Mickey replies. "Apparently Roxas and Xion are both still serving the Organization, unaware of any of this info."

"Well, then. We need to find these two." Kairi says. "What about the worlds Sora destroyed? Can we bring them back?"

"That, I'm not sure of. At this point, the Darkness surrounding the destroyed Worlds is too strong to be contained." Mickey says. "Even if we managed to liberate one world, the Darkness will just re-consume it. We need to either stop or return Sora to the Light, this way his hold over the worlds will be loosened."

"Ok." Kairi says. "So, we look for these two Nobodies first. Where is this base of theirs?"

"I've already told you, I have no clue." King Mickey says. "I have a feeling that one of the other worlds is being used as a gateway to their base. It's the only other way to travel aside from Gummi Ship. They're also collecting Hearts by traveling VIA Dark Corridors, portals they can summon, but we can't do that..."

"So, what do we do, then?" Kairi asks.

Mickey looks at Kairi for two seconds, then shaks his head.

"You ain't strong enough to battle Heartless yet." Mickey says. "We need to see an old friend of mine first.

Mickey sits at the controls and type in various combinations.

A hologram of the world of Twilight Town is seen.

Mickey presses one more button.

The Gummi Ship is seen entering a state similar to Star Trek's Warp SPeed as it's blurs across the cosmos.

Mickey picks up what appears to be a phone-like object and presses another button comination.

Donald and Goofy appear as holograms in front of Mickey and a very surprised Kairi.

"Donald, Goofy, me and Kairi here are about to go see Master Yen Sid." Mickey says. "I want you two to follow the coordinates I'm about to send to you and meet us at Master Yen Sid's Tower. Can you do that?"

"Yep!" Goofy says. "Ooooh! Is this the Kairi Sora's always talkin' about? Hiya there! I'm Goofy! And this is Donald! Ayuck!"

"Wait till we meet her, ya big palooka!" Donald yells.

Kairi waves at the two as she giggles at their antics.

"Follow those coordinates, Mickey out." King Mickey says as he presses a button, causing the hologram to disappear.

Mickey presses one last button and turns to look at Kairi.

"Ok." He says. "Now, we have food and a bathroom aboard the ship. Just talk to one of the Brooms manning the hallways if you need directions. I'd love to talk to ya more, but I gotta man the ship."

Kairi nods as she leaves the room.

King Mickey thinks to himself as he mans a steering wheel.

"This is a lot for a young girl like her to take. One friend dead, another friend evil with no clue how to go on from here. Reminds me of Ventus..."

* * *

Scenes switch to Kairi as she asks one of the brooms for directions to the bathrooms.

She closes the door behind her as she removes her clothes and enters the shower, turning it on to hot water,

As the water runs, hitting her body, she thinks to herself.

"Sora...Riku...Where did those moments...those times we shared on the island...Where did they all go?"

She slowly slumps down to the floor as she cusps her head in her hands, sobbing heavily, the water from the shower still hitting her...


	17. Invading Atlantica

Scenes start in Atlantica.

The three evildoers have just entered Triton's castle with Ariel and are entering the Throne Room now.

"Hey Daddy!" Ariel says. "Sora's here. And he has some new friends."

Triton sees Sora, Irkux, and Nihil enter the room. His curtly nods Sora in, but simply stares the other two down.

"Hello, my boy." Triton says. "How have you been?"

"Just fine, sir." Sora says. "I was just coming here to check out the situation. Seems peaceful so far."

"Good." Triton says. "I hope you will have not a need to swing your Keyblde around here? Today is the festival. Ah, who are they?"

He points to Nihil and Irkux, who both greet the king with nods of their heads.

"Oh." Sora says. "That's Irkux, and that's Nihil. Donald and Goofy had some errands to run for King Mickey, so they came with me instead."

"Really?" King Triton says, knowing something's up. "Very well. Anyways, go with my daughter, enjoy the festivities. I would accompany you all, but Sebastian was just about to help me with something. Speaking of which, Sebastian?"

A small red crab swims up to Triton's face.

"Ah! I am here, Your Mjaesty!" Sebastian says.

"Come, Sebastian, let's leave Ariel alone with her new friends." Triton says.

Sebastian just silently follows.

"Why don't we see some of my friends?" Ariel says. "I'm sure Flounder would love to see you guys again!"

"It's just like a high school reunion all over again, isn't it, Sora?" Irkux whispers in Sora's ear.

"Shut up, damn it." Sora says, as the three follow Ariel out of the room.

Triton then reclaims his seat upon the throne.

"Sebastian, something is off with the Keyblader. I want you to spy on them and see what's going on. Sora seemed nice last time he was here, but I sensed a Darkness in his Heart. I'm a bit wary,..."

"You are overthinking, Your Majesty! Sora's a good boy." Sebastian says. "I'm sure Ariel will be just fine."

Triton gives the crab a deathly stare.

"T-Then again, maybe he has changed...I will see what's going on." Sebastian says nervously.

The crab swims away as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"I just know something's going to happen..." Triton says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Kairi.

Her and King Mickey have landed in Twilight Town and are entering the Train Station.

"So, what is this place?" Kairi asks.

"It's a world in the verge of Light and Dark." King Mickey says. "My master Yen Sid resides here. He used to be a Keyblade wielder himself until he decided to retoire, now he lives in this tower, helping others and living in quiet solitude."

They enter the Train Station, which isn't very busy.

They see a purple train with stars and a a hat on top.

"We're taking that one." Mickey says, pointing to it.

"Um, don't we have to pay?" Kairi asks, the King already walking ahead of her.

He enters the train, her in tow.

The doors close as the train exits the Station, headed for the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

Scenes switch to Sora and company.

The four observe the festivities.

Ariel goes to talk to one of her freinds nearby.

"It's a shame this world's gotta go, too." Irkux says. "Seems pretty peaceful."

"True." Sora says. "This world is so happy...Nothing at all like the other worlds I've destroyed."

_"Don't stray from our mission, my liege. You yourself stressed that point out."_ Nihil says.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Sora says.

The trio plays various games and amusements ranging from Shooting galleries to bell-hammering.

After about an hour, Sebastian is seen hiding himself behind a large rock.

"I knew His Majesty was bein' Paranoid!" Sebastian says. "There's no way a kind and energetic boy could ever do something so trerrible."

Sora and his two cohorts are seen swimming and stopping just near Sebastian's hiding place.

"So, now what?" Sora says. "I'd like to just get this over with...I was having so much fun that I almost forgto our plan."

"Y'know..." Irkux says. "There are an awful lot of people here...What if we did the exact same thing you and Nihil did in Traverse Town? If what you guys told me was trure, it shouldn't take long."

"Well, maybe." Sora says. "But remember what Nihil mentioned about the Heartless disobeying when the Darkness started taking over? If we use them here, after all the worlds we destroyed...They may turn on us."

_"Though that is true, if they do rebel, we just merely need to prove to them their place." _Nihil says. _"After all, Heartless follow instinct and strength. They cannot plan like Nobodies can. I am one of extremely few exceptions to this rule."_

"True, that." Irkux says. "Man...I never knew being an evil dictator of Darkness would be so confusing..."

"So, should we summon now, or what?" Sora asks.

Nihil nods.

Sora puts one hand up into the air as Darkness forms around it.

Heartless begin to submerge into the ocean above the Mer-populace, attacking any civilian too stupid to wander into their path.

As the trio watches their work, they fail to notice Sebastian swimming in the direction of Triton's Castle.

Ariel swims up to Sora and the other two as she looks at them.

"Please help us!" Ariel says, whacking a small Sea Neon Heartless with her tail.

"Why?" Irkux asks, an evil smile forming on his face. "Why would we ever want to hurt our precious babies? They need food too, y'know."

Ariel looks at Irkux apalled, only to look at Sora next.

"Sora, please!" Ariel says. "I know there's Light in your heart. You couldn't possibly be the one who caused all this. Right?"

Sora look at Ariel seriously, his now-golden eyes staring her down.

"I gave up the Light ages ago." Sora says, summoning his Dark Keyblade at pointing it at her. "Now, I am the Darkness itself...For Namine...and eternal peace...I'll extinuguish all Light from the cosmos."

Nihil looks at Ariel.

"_And we shall use the Darkness you idiots despise and hate so much to grant this peace upon the worlds. We'll prove that the Dark is the the strongest power in this or any world...Upon it's rebirth, of course."_

Ariel looks at the group, shocked.

"D-Daddy was right..." She says, in between sobs. "The Keybearer truly is chaos incarnate."

Her body shines with a brilliant light as the Remnant symbol flickers in and out of her chest.

Her body sends out a shockwave that destroys all Heartless in the area.

Sora and his trio enter combat position as Nihil and Irkux both summon their weapons and swim to Sora's side.

The trio emits a Dark aura as Sora and Ariel, now a Remnant, stare each other down.

A trident appears in the Remnant's hand.

"I hereby banish you from my ocean!" Ariel yells as a brilliant Light manifests and surrounds her.

"_Your_ ocean?" Irkux asks. "Get over yourself, sister!"

Irkux throws his boomerang at Ariel, only for her to swim out of the way.

The boomerang appears in his hand again as he looks at Sora.

Ariel unleashes a loud screech as fish and sea life flock to her side.

"So, what do we do about the Siren over here?" Irkux asks.

_"We banish her back to the Darkness, where all things originate!" _Nihil replies, while his clones, that are also in Mer-Form, flock to his side.

The clones branch out and surround Ariel.

She twirls her trident, and all of the clones are torn apart by a vast vortex of water pressure, all of them disappearing in Dark flames.

"This will be tougher than I thought..." Sora says, slapping his face with a facepalm.


	18. The Two Souls and One Angry Dad

Scenes start in Atlantica.

The three evildoers are now confronting Ariel, who has transformed into a Remnant due to the Light present within her Heart.

Ariel twirls her Trident again as another storm of water pressure, originates.

However, this one stays in place and surrounds her, like a barrier.

The sea animals swim out of the way and enter into a somewhat-guarded formation in front of Ariel.

"Great." Sora says. "We stay away, she'll defeat any Heartless we send, and if we don't, she'll tear us apart witrh the water pressure. Ideas, boys?"

"What is water's number one weakness?" Irkux asks.

_"The elements of Water and Ice find their rivals in the elements of Wind and Electricity." _Nihil says.

"Long story short..." Irkux says. "Fire Thunder spells at her!"

Sora places his Keyblade outward.

"Electric Rhapsody!" Sora says, as violent thunder crackles from the blade.

The spell moves throughout the water, killing the defensive sealife.

It breaches the barrier ever so slightly, but does not reach Ariel.

"Not enough power." Sora says. "Move!"

Ariel charges at the trio, as they barely avoid a charging attack, complete with water pressure shooting outwards.

"Leave my ocean!" She yells, as an aural voice takes over her own. "The Light shall blossom evermore! All Darkness shall be drowned in the presence of the Light!"

"You forget." Sora says. "The greater the Light, the stronger the shadows become!"

"Insolence!" Ariel yells.

"Sora!" Irkux says. "Look at how she's drawing on the water to power her barrier! What if that water was fatal?"

"Huh?" Sora says.

"Sigh... Cast Thunder around her! And observe!" Irkux says.

He fires again, as the Thunder is defeated yet again by the vast water pressure.

"Dang it!" Sora yrells. "It's too random! I've gotta try something else!"

_"Control it with your new Darkness, My liege!"_ Nihil says.

Sora points his Keyblade into the air.

"Electric Rhapsody!" Sora yells.

The Thunder crackles from the blade, but Sora puts his hands into the air, and seemingly directs it around the Water Pressure barrier.

The Barrier begins to fade as Ariel yells from the pain,

"AAAAAAHHH!"

She screams as the winds of water pressure die down.

_"Now, My liege!" _Nihil says. _"Attack!"_

Sora nods as he forms bolts of Thunder around his Keyblade.

He swims towards Ariel with extreme anger.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH! Shocking Soul!" **(Disgaea reference, LOL)**

He slashes through her, directly appearing behind her.

Two seconds pass, then the Remnant splits in half, Light shining from it's body.

"D-D-D-Daddy!" Areil says. "I'm sorry...I never listened..."

The pieces disappear in an explosion of Light.

"Nihil! Her Heartless!" Irkux says. "Make it now!"

"No." Sora says, turning to face the two. "She was just an innocent pawn in all this. Her Heartless would be too weak, anyways. It's Triton's Heartless I'm after."

"Sora..." Irkux says. "Mercy?"

"Somethin' like that." Sora says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Triton's Castle.

Triton is sitting on his Throne as Sebastian enters the room, swimming in a desperate hurry.

"Master! Master!" Sebastian says. "The-The town..."

"What is it, man?" Triton asks, tense.

"Sora and those other two! They summoned Heartless to attack the town...All civilians are gone, and Ariel!"

Triton immediately un-summons his Trident and swims out of the room in a hurry, throttling Sebastian with the afterwake bubbles as a result.

* * *

Scenes switch to the destroyed town.

Sora, Nihil and Irkux are seen in the center of the wreckage, Heartless wandering about.

"Ok, Ariel's been defeated." Sora says. "Her Dear old dad's bound to come to avenge her. He may have good intentions, but he's impulsive. He's boudn to submit to the Darkness in his Heart. Nihil, is it just a matter of transforming him into a Heartless?"

_"It depends on how steep his Darkness is." _Nihil says. _"Though, if we open the Keyhole first, we may never have to fight him at all."_

"But I don't wanna sacrifice a good Heartless." Sora says.

"So, what do we do, then?" Irkux asks. "We could defeat Triton first, then find the Keyhole, or go after the Keyhole first..."

"Well, we should have some time to kill..." Sora says. "Let's look for the Keyhole first. That way we'll know for later."

The trio leaves and swims into a nearby cavern, leaving the destroyed twon to rust in the salty waters...

* * *

Scenes switch to what appears to be an Awakening.

Ventus is seen standing in a deserted area of the platform, the image of Nihil on the platform below his feet.

"Man...Sora's lost himself...Those memories have got to be repaired somehow...But all I can dig up is some girl's name...Namine..."

"Hmph...Why the long face?"

Ventus immediately cartwheels to an alternate area and summons his Keyblade.

"Who's there!" Ventus asks.

"It's me...You know who." A voice says. "After all..."

A dark flame appears in front of Ventus as a boy with a black-red suit and a helmet covering his head appears.

"...I'm you."

"Vanitas?" Ventus says. "But I destroyed you! Whay are you here, of all places?"

"Oh, please." Vanitas says. "Just like your'e a part of the kid, I'm a part of you. Just cause I can't summon my Unversed anymore doesn't mean I'm gone. I'm still the original one...And nobody's gonna take that away."

"Why are you here, Vanitas?" Ventus says.

"Well, now that the kid's given himself to the Dark, i'm taking your job here." Vanitas replies, pointing at Ventus.

Ventus chuckles defiantly.

"What, we're his angel and devil, now?" Ventus asks.

"Pretty much." Vanitas says. "But I'm afraid I can't have you doin' your job."

Vanitas summons his Keyblade, the Void Gear, and points it at Ventus.

"So, I'm gonna have to clip your wings. Hope you don't take it personal." Vanitas says.

Ventus enters combat position as the two rush towards each other.

* * *

Scenes switch to the trio as they exit the cavern.

Sora begins to slow as he hangs on to a nearby coral plant, clutching his head.

"You ok, Sora?" Irkux says as he and Nihil rush to calm Sora down.

"I-I feel...someone else...in my head..." Sora says.

"Someone else?" Irkux says.

_"I...I feel a dark presence much like ours...Two souls within one body fighting for dominance." _Nihil says.

"Great...Hardly the time for this stuff now..." Irkux says...planting a facepalm on his face.

"Well excuse me for having other souls in my body!" Sora says sarcastically.

_"Irkux..." _Nihil says._ "I must return Sora to Monstro. You must find and taint the Keyhole with Darkness."_

"Why do I always get the stupid jobs?" Irkux asks. "Alright, alright. Go."

Nhil grasps Sora and ushers him to swim the opposite way, while Irkux splits from them and continues down the pathway.

Irkux swims down further as he manages to find himself in an open alcove, seaweed and coral surrounding the area.

Instantly, mermen with plated-red spears and swords surround the Nobody as he summons his boomerang.

"Ah, so...your'e the welcoming committee?" Irkux says.

At that moment, King Trition, his face consumed by rage, swims over Irkux with a terrifying intensity.

"Where's my daughter?" Triton asks eerily calmly.

"Who?" Irkux asks.

"ARIEL!" He yells, the mermen cringing at his voice. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?"

"Oh, her?" Irkux says. "She's already gone."

"WHAT?" Triton yells.

"Yep." Irkux says, placing a hand near his chin in a semi-contemplative position. "Kicked the ol' bucket. Dead. Gone. Destroyed. Should I continue, or have you got the point?"

Triton points at Irkux.

"I WANT HIS HEAD!" Triton yells as the Mermen swim towards him hurriedly.

Irkux rolls his eyes as he swims vertically into the air, the Mermen gathered in a nice big clump.

He rushes down and attacks one from behind, "slashing" with his Boomerang's hook-like ends.

"Your'e too slow."

He moves again to the left, avoiding a spear.

The boomerang "grabs" the spear with a portion of the hook end and uses the water's free-flow nature to force the spear to impale the attacker's head.

"You lack aim."

Another attacks Irkux directly, the boomerang and the spear clashing with the horizontal sides touching.

The merman repeadtedly tries to disarm the Nobody, only for Irkux to flip underneath the merman and rise behind him, placing the curved end over the enemy's neck and snaps to the right.

A cracking sound is heard as the merman goes limp and a dark flame takes his body away.

"Your'e too aggressive."

The final Merman flees, swimming away.

Irkux throws his boomerang in the fleeing enemy's direction as it slices through the man, then returns to Irkux right hand.

"And your'e just cowardly."

Irkux truns to look at Triton as the bodies of the Mermen are consumed by Darkness and whisked away.

"So, you tainted your'e own Personal Guard with Darkness." Irkux says. "I guess a parent really WILL do anything for their kin..."

"I DO NOT FIGHT FOR THE DARKNESS!" Triton says, pointing his Trident at Irkux. "YOU HAVE SUMMONED IT HERE!"

"Not me, that was Sora." Irkux says. "I'm just the help. Look, I really don't wanna fight you. So howsabout you tell me where your world's Keyhole is, and we won't have any problems. Ok? Not that I care whether you die or not, but I'd ratrher do this so I can go home. So what do you say? Be a pal, huh?"

"You took my daughter away from me..." Triton says. "...You have destroyed my world's peace and tranquility...You are Darkness incarnate. The Keybearer and those of his descent..."

Triton's body begins to glow with both a bright Light and a Dark flame intertwining as a giant green seahorse appears in the area and swims to Triton.

Triton's Trident glows with thunder at he points it at Irkux.

"...SHALL HAVE NO QUARTER IN MY OCEAN!"

Irkux points his Boomerang at Triton.

"Ugh...Fine." Irkux says. "If you wanna do this the hard way..."

Irkux's body is surrounded by a purely Dark aura as an evil smile is seen across his lips.

"...Then let's dance, Mr. Double Chin."


	19. A Really Angry Dad and a Nobody's Doubt

Scenes start in Atlantica.

Irkux and the now enraged King Triton stare each other down, each one expecting the other to make a move.

Irkux has his arm extended, his warped boomerang taking a Dark aura matching his body's own.

Triton is gripping his Trident, looking at Irkux with a rage, his eyes practically red, his breathing erratic, angry, forlorn.

"Well, I'm waiting, Old Man." Irkux says. "You gonna move or has arthritis already caught up to ya?"

Triton moves first, rushing at Irkux with agility only an aquatic being can accomplish.

Irkux swims out of the way as Triton misses him by a hair, the king's fin crashing into a nearby section of coral, breaking it into a sea of debris.

"Catch me if ya can!" Irkux says as he gives a mock salute to Triton and swims around the area.

Irkux's having a lot of fun right now.

And he wants to see just how far he can push this guy.

"Over here!" Irkux yells as he waves a hand as Triton.

Triton gets even nmadder as he points his trident at Irkux and sends out a bolt of Lightning, which Irkux swims out of the way of.

"Hoo, boy!" Irkux says. "You've got the aim of a crossed-eyed Dusk!"

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

Sora is seen lying on the same bed he had been before the group disembarked.

Nihil is seen leaning against the wall of the room, his arms crossed, his eyes closed.

_"The other soul my liege mentioned..." _Nihil thinks to himself._ "To think there are two souls within him now...Is the recent one an embodiment of the newfound Darkness in his Heart? Or is it an obstacle to all we hope to acheive? I guess that's a question only Sora himself can answer, when he returns from the Awakening of course."_

_

* * *

_

Scenes switch to the Awakening in Sora's Heart.

Unlike the Darkness that was present in the background when Sora left the Awakening last, there is newfound Light in the background.

Ventus and Vanitas have just ended their battle, both of them breathing wearily and hardly, their Keyblades in their hands.

Sora's eyes open as he discovers himself to be lying near the battlefield, on top of the platform.

_"The Awakening again...?"_ Sora thinks to himself.

He sits up, looking at Ventus, then noticing Vanitas standing to his left, parallel to Ventus, his Keyblade in his hand, his helmet covering his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora yells.

Vanitus and Ventus both turn to look at the semi-sitting Sora, whose oblivious expression is apparent.

"We'll pick this up later." Vanitas says, exiting from combat position.

The enigmatic figure turns and begins to walk towards Sora, his black and red suit glimmering, the white decorations by his thighs blowuing in an illusory wind.

Ventus exits battle stance as well, and looks on.

Vanitas stops short of Sora and extends a hand.

Sora is initially hesitant, but eventually accepts the hand as Vanitas pulls him up.

"Who are you?" Sora repeats, slightly annoyed.

"Name's Vanitas." Vanitas says.

Vanitas places his hands by his helmet and removes it, revealing his head.

His hair is black and possess the same hairstyle that Sora does.

His eyes are golden,. buring with an intense and insane passion belying his kind stature.

"Your look...just like me..." Sora says.

He looks at Sora with an evil smirk, yet concerned face.

Vanitas tilts his head to his right in a confused expression.

"W-What are you lokkin' at?" Sora says, backing up ever so slightly.

"You...look just like Master Xehanort..." Vanitas says. "Those eyes and whte hair...Your'e like a younger version of him..."

"Who's Xehanort?" Sora asks.

"If I deem you worthy, I'll tell you." Vanitas says. "For right now, i'll just tell you that he was a Seeker of Darkness...Just like yourself."

Vanitas then disappears in a midst of black flame, as Sora rushes towards the flame futily.

"Who...was he?" Sor asks himself.

"He was the Darkness within my Heart." A voice says.

Sora turns around and sees Ventus.

Upon doing so, he gives him a suspicious expression.

"Your...Darkness?" Sora asks.

"Yep." Ventus says. "Master Xehanort created him when I wouldn't cooperate with him. Turns out he was just using both of us to form the X-...Um, I mean...something."

"What something?" Sora asks, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm still not tellin' you a thing till you consider what your'e doing." Ventus says. "Me and Vanitas were fighting earlier, that's why your soul was being attacked. It was the backlash of our conflicting psyches. Long story short, it was our fighting that hurt you."

"Hmmm..." Sora says. "So HE was the Dark presence that Nihil felt..."

"Yeah." Vetus says, turning his back to Sora. "Tell me, have you given any thought to your actions?"

"Well, after I defeated Ariel's Remnant, I decided to let her pass on rather than make her Heartless..." Sora says, an evil smile on his face. "...Looking back on it now, I probably should've just had Nihil make the Heartless. Aside from that, I just really don't care."

"Sigh...You haven't changed..." Ventus says. "Your'e still weak, still easily influenced. You still aren't worthy of knowing who you are."

"You better tell me, or so help me-" Sora starts.

"OR WHAT?" Ventus says, turning to face Sora with an angry loom in his eyes. "You can't get rid of me anymore than I can get rid of you or Vanitas. Threats are useless!"

Sora looks apalled, knowing the truth in Ventus's words.

"I'll say it again." Ventus says. "Until you change your ways, you'll never know who you are. And I'll be darned if I show you the mercy you've failed to show countless others. One mermaid doesn't cut it!"

* * *

Scenes switch to Atlantica.

Triton has practically destroyed the entire cloed area the two are figting in.

Irkux is now stuck dead in the center, staring Triton down again.

"Nowhere left to run, fool!" Triton says. "You'll pay for what you did to my daughter!"

Triton rushes at Irkux again, trident in hand.

Irkux lips out of the way and slashes into Triton's back with his boomerang.

In theory, it doesn't really do much of anything...Aside from pissing Triton off even further.

"Your'e starting to get on my nerves!" Triton says. "Just stay still!"

Irkux dodges again, swimming to the left as the trident swings in the direction he once hovered in.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Irkux says sarcastically.

Irkux swims back as a Dark aura takes over his body.

"I've avoided enough, time to dish some out!" Irkux says as he throws his boomerang into the air above him.

However, he lifts his right hand in the air as the boomerang retusn to his level and begins to circle his Mer-body in a counter-clockwise rotation.

"Anihilation Spinner! Go!" Irkux yells as the boomerang breaks it's "orbit" and shoots at Triton, actually following the King, as if on a homing device.

Triton swings his trident at it as the two weapons clash dead-center, only for the boomerang's rotations to push the trident out of the way, striking Triton in the chest.

Triton clutches his chest as the weapons returns to Irkux's hand.

"Hmmm...So you aren't invincible after all?' Irkux says. "Makes me wonder what Ariel would say if she saw your'e pathetic state now. Maybe something along the lines of 'Your'e hurt, Daddy! Oh my God!' Or something like that. Oh, well. Nobody cares, anyway."

"ENOUGH!" Triton yells as he raises his Trident into the air.

Irkux gasps with surprise as vibrations begin to shake the foundations of the area.

The waters around Irkux and him begin to swirls as they create a whrilpool of sorts, the entire ocean swirling around them.

Triton seems to grow in size, esentially as big as the whirlpool.

"Ok...Looks like I've got him right where I want him." Irkux says. "Ok, enough foreplay."

Irkux points his boomerang at Triton.

"Let's get this show on the road." Irkux yells as he begins to rush at Triton, kicking his fins for extra speed.

Triton fires missile-like bubbles as the home in on Irkux.

The Nobody cuts them in half using his boomerang. **(Yes, I am aware that I am re-using elements from the Ursula battle from the original Kingdom Hearts. It fits the Trident's power, so sue me.)**

The Nobody continues his bum rush, avoiding and slashing at the bubbles the whole time.

However, whilst dodging, small eel-like creatures rush out from what appears to be Triton's sternum.

All of them have the Remnant insignia.

"What the-?" Irkux exclaims, as he slashes at one of the eel-like creatures, it sliced in half. "I thought you gave in to your Darkness! You must still be conflicted. Dementia already, eh, old man?"

"BE SILENT AND PERISH, LITTLE ONE!" Triton yells, as his voice, magnified by his giant size, echoes throughtout the area. "NOW, CREATURES, ATTACK! FOR ARIEL!"

More eeels rush out of the man's hip area as it is now covered by a bright Light.

"Looks like he chose Light over Darkness. Damn!" Irkux thinks to himself. "That space of Light has to be a weak point."

Irkux is surrounded as "eels" manage to make their way to his position.

"Hmmm...why don't I try pullin' an Ariel?" Irkyx says.

He flips back ever so slightly, as he switches his boomerang to his right hand.

He then begins to rotate his right arm clockwise, as the water pressure in that particular area begins to mount up.

"And...RELEASE!" He yells as he throws the boomerang after two more swings.

The now-accelerated boomerang cuts through all of the creatures, now arranged ina straight line, and manages to strike directly at the patch of Light on Triton's body.

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

As teh weapon returns to Irkux's hand at high-speed, the Nobody begins to notice a miniscule patch of Darkness sprouting from the area of Light.

"Now I've got you, you son of a-!" Irkux thinks to himself.

The Nobody resumes his charge, even more excited than before, avoiding the creatures in the area and going directly for the weak spot.

His hair begins to ruffle in the water as his speed intensifies, an evil smile on his face.

"Now you'll get yours, ya-!"

Just as the spot becomes clearly visible, however, a current of water that erupts from the area pushes Irkux back somewhat.

"Great...Shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy. Gotta get him to drop his guard somehow. Wait, that patch of Darkness...What if I expanded it?" Irkux thinks to himself.

He places his right hand outwards as he lines up for a clear shot.

"Eels" begin to converge from the area.

"That's it...gather up nice and bunched-like." Irkux says. "Now!"

He fires a stream of Darkness from his hand.

The stream resembles Riku's Dark Firaga attack, but instead of a projectile, it is a laser-like line.

It destroyes the "eels" on contact and hits the sweet spot, the area of Light.

"NNNNOOOO!"

The laser begins to move and weave as the Darkness opatch ebgisn to expand.

After a time, it covers all of the Light emanating from Triton's hip area.

Taking initiative, Irkux moves in.

Triton points his Trident down and begins to shoot thrunder-like arrows that home in on the Nobody.

The Nobody barrel rolls out of the way as the arrows hit Triton's own minions, killing them on contact as they disappear in busrts of Light.

"HAHAHAHA!" Irkux laughs as he points his boomerang at the spot he's charging at.

The vast speed accelerates Irkux close to Triton's speed as the boomerang pierces Triton's hip area.

The light shines bright as the stabbed area gains a hole there.

"NO! YOU FOOOLLL!"

Irkux actually begins to rotates his body clockwise as the boomerang begisn to press deeper, drilling into Triton's hip area.

After two seconds, the water pressures overtakes him as it pushes him into Triton's body.

"Corkscrew Crash!" Irkux yells.

Triton howls in agony as Irkux re-emerges from the other side, a hole apparent in Triton's hip.

The Darkness in the hip area of Triton's now-Dark area begins to brim with Light as it shines radiantly througout the area.

Irkux ends up covering his eyes to shield them from the Light.

"YOU...KNOW NOT...WHAT YOU DO! DARKNESS...MUST BE DESTROOOOOOOYYYYEEEEDDDD!"

The Light becomes even more bright as it finally overtakes the whole area.

An aural sound is heard as the whirlpool surrounding Triton and Irkux begins to subside.

Thw aters return to normal.

This area of Atlantica...

Now ruins of the final battle of King Triton.

Irkux chuckles evilly.

"Hhmhmhmhm...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is it! This is the power the Darkness holds! Once we steep the worlds in Darkness...We'll-!"

The Nobody's laughs die down as he surveys the result of his victory.

A Heart hovers over him as it leaves the area to wander forevermore...

He looks around.

Once vibrant coral now mere debris.

Once constant sea-life is now belly-up.

Dead.

A beautiful world such as this...now a wasteland...

And all Irkux could do is stare...

"What WILL we do?" Irkux asks himself.

The Nobody surveys the area sullenly, and sees what appears to be Triton's Trident.

It stands on the ground where it's former wielder once stood.

"What's this?" Irkux asks himself. "The old man's weapon."

He swims closer.

He paces his hand towards it.

He initially hesitates.

Light is like poison to Dark beings such as himself.

But, how would he know?

He hesitantly grips the Trident as it immediately pulls him up, hovering over the area.

"W-What the-?" He yells. "Hey, wait!"

It begins to fly away from the area, dragging him with it.

* * *

Scenes switch back to the Awakening.

Sora is now nervously standing in the center.

"Ventus?" Sora yells. "Vanitas! Either of you, answer me, damn it! I need to know who I am! Who is that other girl? What was the charm she gave me? Just who am I? Answer me, please!"

At that moment, he finds his eyes beginning to droop, his body swaying, as if being unable to stand.

"N-No..." Sora says, his legs failing him, his body falling to it's knees.

"I...I have to know..." Sora says.

He finally collapses onto the platform, right next to the picture of the transformed worlds.

"...Where...my...memories...arrreee..."

* * *

Scenes switch to the room Sora is resting in.

Nihil is seen standing over Sora's body.

_"My liege! My liege! Awaken! Do not surrender to the Light!"_

Sora's eyes shine with Light for a brief moment as a cough is heard escaping the boy's lips.

His eyes blink as his pupils are now visible.

Nihil extends a sigh of relief as Sora now looks at him clearly..

"Ugh...Oh, wow..." Sora says, sitting up.

_"Another dream?" _Nihil asks.

"Y-Yeah." Sora says.

_"I heard you exclaiming a bit about memories. Mind explaining?"_ Nihil asks, crossing his arms.

He looks at Sora as if he's a concerned parent, which in a way, he does actually consider himself as such.

"Later, I promise." Sora says. "Where's Irkux?"

_"He is down on the world's surface searching out the Keyhole." _Nihil says. _"My Heartless have informed me that a great battle ravaged the planet moments after I returned you to Monstro. I can assume Irkux was the victim, if not the perpetrator."_

"Is he alright!" Sora exclaims, sitting up.

Nihil places his hands on Sora's arms as the Dark Bearer resumes a lying-down position.

_"Yes." _Nihil says. _"I can still sense the Darkness in his Heart. He is fucntioning. Somehow. How a being without a brain can function without the two of us is beyond my ever-expanding understanding."_

"We...We have to go and unlock the Keyhole." Sora says, sitting up again. "He might be able to stain it in Darkness, but only I can unlock it. Sigh...If that blade of yours was real, I'd've already sent you. Provided I wasn't in La-La Land at the time."

_"I am still unsure that you are well enough to proceed, yet if you insist, allow me to escort you." _Nihil says.

"Of course." Sora says, standing up.

* * *

Scenes switch to an area of Atlantica.

A house made from rocks, each resembling a part of a regular house is seen.

Almost immediately, the trident (And Irkux still hanging onto it) is seen rocketing into the scene, stopping short near the house.

The Trident then drops to the ground, again lifeless, as Irkux plops onto the ground, face-first.

Irkux manages to sit himself up as he wipes the dust from the ground off of his shoulders and shark-like parts.

"This supposed to be...a. house?" Irkux says.

He looks to see a rock standing out from the others.

"Maybe that's the door." Irkux thinks.

He swims nearby the rock and, with effort, pushes away to the right.

It looks lik a vae.

Curiosity killed the cat, they say.

But for Irkux, all it did was mesmerize him.

He swims through the brief pathway and emerges from the other side.

His eyes go wide as he looks around the alcove.

Various items, knick-knacks, and accessories are seen sitting in various areas and rock sectiosn in the alcove.

And in the center...a statue of a man holding a map aloft, in a regal pose.

"All of this..." He says. "Who the heck managed to find all of this stuff...?"

He then notices a paper on the ground.

Cautiously, he picks it up.

He turns the blank area over to see text wirtten in an unknown format.

Maybe they wrote usimg certain laguages and stuff. Who knows?

The text spelled out a name.

"Ariel..." Irkux reads aloud. "All of this stuff...Ariel found..."

"She wanted to see da surface world." A voice says.

Irkux immediately flips around and summons his boomerang.

At first he sees nobody, then notices a small red creature moving around.

"Me name's Sebastian." It says. "I was the servant of King Triton, till you two fought. Now da entire world's gonna die...And it's my fault. Dang my small size!"

"It wasn't your size that was the problem." Irkux says. "You would've just been too weak to fight us, is all. But...Why did Ariel get all this stuff? And why the surface? It's so much more...well, WAS...so much more peaceful than the surface. Right?"

"Da King was too protective o' her." Sebastian says, swimming to hover next to Irkux. "He wanted her under his watch at all times. But she, she was a free spirit...Her Heart was stronger than his..."

"And that's why she became a Remnant when we attacked the town..." Irkux says. "Tell me...She had a strong heart, but...Was it these things that made her Heart strong..."

Irkux swims nearby a knick-knack, a miniature globe, and picks it up.

"...These...collectibles?"

Irkux already knew the answer, but for a Nobody, this was a question equal to a priest doubting his own faith. He HAD to know...

Sebastian shook her head.

"Nope. She followed her own beliefs to da end. Those beliefs made her strong enough to not resign herself to a life a isolation. I tried ta covince her to stay, but in me heart, I knew she had ta see the outside world. That's why she resisted when you attacked." Sebastian says. "Those beliefs were her power."

"And him?" Irkux asks, pointing to the statue of the man.

"It's a statue of da guy she was after." Sebastian says. "Her love for him also made her stronger. It was acually him that made her wanna see da surface. But all dat's gone now..."

He's right. That's why Irkux joined Sora in the first place.

All that dreck about experiencing every feeling...? Mere crap, and Sora must've known.

Irkux wanted a place to belong...and a goal and belief to get him through his loneliness...

And using his powers to help the only one he could potentially call friend. That was belief enough for him.

"Where's the...?" Irkux starts. "Oh!"

Irkux briefly exits the room and soon re-enters, Triton's Trident in hand.

Sebastian gasps.

"You-?" He says.

"Yep." Irkux says. "I had to. He attacked me. I kinda didn't wanna fight him...But, I had no choice. I'm sorry, pal."

At that moment, the Trident glows as it hovers nearby a blue medal pinned to one of the rocks on the wall.

The rock itself has a similar shape and form as that of the trident.

"No way...Don't tell me..."

At that moment a brilliant Light shines in the room as an image of a Keyhole appears in the center.

"Oh, wow..." Irkux says. "I can't stain it with the Dark unless Sora opens it...And I have no clue where Monstro is..."

At that moment, a sound is heard outside.

"What?" Irkux asks.

Nihil, holding the arm of a drowsy Sora enters.

"Irkux, your'e ok!" Sora says, Nihil releasing his arm.

"You ok, man?" Irkux says, rushing to Sora.

Irkux extends a hand, but Sora gently brushes it away.

"I'm not a kid." Sora says. "I'm fine. Let's just unlock the Keyhole and get outta here."

Sebastian rapidly swims near Sora and clasps his pincers together.

"Please! You don't have ta do it!" Sebastian says. "You've already destroyed da world! Don't destroy everything!"

"You'll just be asleep for a while." Irkux says. "You guys'll revive eventually...With different forms, sure, but you'll be back. Sora, do it before I change my mind."

"NO!"

Sora points his Keyblade at the Trident as it reacts with the Keyhole image.

A small whirlpool of Light energy is seen.

Sora attempts to swim to it, but both Nihil and Irkux stop him.

"You guys wait outside...This is something personal for me...I'll taint the keyhole. Nihil, have the kid stay put." Irkux says.

Nihil and Sora both look at each other, then nod.

Irkux swims into the whirlpool as Sebastian slumps with a heavy sigh.

He tries to swim into the whrilpool as well, only for Nihil to pin him down with two of his fingers.

_"You shall not interfere!" _Nihil says.

Sebastian struggles whilst in the grip of the two fingers, then slumps.

_"Are you in the mood for some seafood, my liege?" _Nihil asks.

* * *

Scenes switch to inside of the Keyhole.

Irkux sees the Haert of the World, vibrant, bright, upbeat.

With a heavy sigh, he extends his palm as the Darkness exits from his palm.

It infects the Heart as thorns begin to cover the Heart's structure.

Memories begin to flash inside of Irkux's head as he clutches his head with his free left hand.

_"I do not fear the Darkness!"_

_"The Darkness will destroy you!"_

_"Let the Keyblade choose...it's true master!"_

_"Giving up already...? C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!"_

"Are these...Riku's memories...?" Irkux asks himself.

Irkux was the Nobody of Riku...Sora's best friend...

All Sora knew was that he was the Nobody of somebody he knew...Did he know that Irkux was Riku's Nobody specifically?

The area begins to vibrate as the Heart is tainted with Darkness completely and spontainously combusts as Light pours out..

Irkux manages to find himself as he releases his palm and rushes out of the area, just as the area disappears,

Irkux emerges from the Keyhole as the whirlpool begins to grow larger.

"We've gotta haul butt! Now!" Irkux yells.

Nihil grabs Sora's arm as the trio exits the cave-house.

As soon as they do so, the rocks disappear as the whirlpool sucks them in, acting as a drain.

"MOVE IT!" Irkux yells.

The trio bobs and weaves across a sea of debris and bodies of fallen Mer-people not yet collected by the Heartless.

Sea Neon Heartless are seen wandering about as they themselves are also absorbed into the whrilpool, and are immediately destroyed.

"Is this a defense mechanism?" Sora asks.

"No!" Irkux says. "I don't sense any Light, Darkness, or anything comin' from that thing! Swerve! Now!"

The trio barrel rolls out of the ways as a giant rock barely misses them and is absorbed by the whirlpool.

Another cave, and they then find themselves in the area where Triton was defeated.

"Summon Monstro and get us the hell out of here!" Irkux yells.

Nihil immediately places his palm in the air and expels a Dark beam.

Immediately, a mass breaks the surface as Monstro is seen entering.

The whale opens it's mouth as they swim inside of the whale's mouth.

The whale breaks the water and ends up on the surface area.

As it begins to hover into the air, the waters underneath them begin to contract and rotate into each other as they take on the same characteristics as the whirlpool.

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

The trio has returned to their original forms, as Irkux immediately runs to a nearby window of Monstro's nasal cavity.

"Looks like the undersea world's gonna get a visit from the surface, whether they like it or not!" Irkux yells as he points down to the sight below.

Sora and Nihil runs over to him as they watch on their own.

A colonial-like ship is ripped in half as half of it falls into the ever-raging whirlpool.

A man in a white shirt, seen on the ship, begins to get closer to the whrilpool as he struggles not to fall, dangling from one of the ship's now broken wood planks.

However, the plank holding him breaks, and he is consumed by the whrilpool.

"Sora..." Irkux says. "Please take us outta here."

Sora nods to Nihil, who whispers to a Shadow Heartless as Monstro begins to fly out of the sky.

Irkux watches again as Monstro breaks the Interplanetary Barrier and enters cosmic space.

As soon as they are in space, the Atlantica world begisn to contort and distort as the whirlpool is finally seen.

It collapses in on itself as it fades out of existence, a Heart stained with Dakness leaving for Kingdom Hearts.

Irkux turns his head the other way, and again, fails to notice a Heart of bright, shimmering Light leaving the area as well.

"You ok, Irkux?" Sora asks.

_"Yes. Is there something on your mind?" _Nihil asks.

"Sigh...No, it's nothing." Irkux says, as he walks out of the room.

"Should I...?" Sora starts.

_"No, my liege." _Nihil replies._ "He is troubled. Allow him to sort his thoughts."_

"What's the next world?" Sora asks.

_"Halloween Town, my liege." _Nihil says._ "And I'm familiar with it..."_

"How?" Sora asks.

_"It's the place...where I caught my first Heart... _Nihil replies.

"Fine." Sora says. "To Halloween Town!"

Monstro immediately takes a right into uncharted space, as if in reply as the scene zooms out and ends.


	20. Meeting Master Yen Sid

**(Author's Note: This chapter basically mimics the scene in Kingdom Hearts II where Sora and Co. meet Yen Sid, yet some differences to fit this world's reality. Just letting you all know. Enjoy.)**

Scenes start aboard the purple train...

Kairi is seen sitting parallel to King Mickey, him sitting on a seat to the left.

She looks out of the window to see the now-orange sunset-ish sky.

Strange stars outline the area as she slimpes a structure jutting out from what appears to be a nearby island.

It looks like a tower.

"We're almost there." Micky says to her. "Hey...You ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi replies.

But really, she wasn't fine.

Seperated from her friends, one of them a Dark maniac, the other one killed by a different Dark maniac...

If only she wasn't a Princess of Heart...Maybe they'd have been spared...

No, wishful thinking.

The island would've been attacked by the Heartless regardless.

Sora and Riku would've been out there regardless.

She'd have been captured regardless.

Things wouldn't have changed...regardless.

The purple train grinds to a halt as Kairi eyes the structure, now within her field of vision.

It justs into the very sky, it's presence imposing.

"No worries." Mickey says as he gets near the train door and extends his hand. "It's not haunted! Ha, ha!"

Kairi chuckles shyly as she takes the mouse's hand in hers.

Upon exiting, they hear a knocking sound.

"Ah, open up already! Dang door!"

"Who's that?" Kairi asks.

"Certainly doesn't sound like Yen Sid." Mickey says. "Stick close."

The two creep upon the grassy surface and hide ina nearby bush.

The scen zooms out enough for one to see Pete, three Shadows flocking his back.

"Agh!" Pete says. "Stupid door won't budge!"

"What on earth is that fat thing supposed to be?" Kairi asks. "Is it a Heartless?"

"Hope." Mickey says. "That's Pete. He used ta cause all sorts of troiuble at the Castle till I banished him. As to how and why he's here, I've got no clue...But those Shadow Heartless send some mixed theories into my head."

At that moment, Kairi stumbles slightly, as a leaf cracking beneath her feet is heard.

Pete's ears immediately quick up, as he turns to investigate the disturbance.

"What was that?" Pete asks.

Pete walks over as Mickey all at once jumps out in front of him.

The minscule mouse summons his yellow Keyblade and points it at Pete.

"Pete!" Mickey yells.

"Well, well...If it ain't da little mouseketeer and his walkin' stick." Pete says. "Heartless Squad, round up!"

Immediately, Dark orbs appear and disappear behind Pete as more Shaodws, and two bouncing Heartless with trumpets for mouth appears to flank them.

_"I can't just let Mickey fight alone!" _Kairi thinks to herself._ "I've gotta help somehow!"_

Kairi runs towards Micky and asserts herself next to him.

However, Mickey places his Keyblade in his other hand and moves it in front of him, as if to impede her.

"Nah." Mickey says to Kairi. "Let me handle this."

"No!" Kairi says. "I'll...I'll fight too!"

At that moment, the Kingdom Key appears in her hand as she clutches her chest with her left hand, nervous, yet bold.

"Well, well..." Pete says. "A little girl in this neck o' the woods. Ah well, more Heartless chow! Move out!"

The Shaodws scurry nearyby Mickey and Kair as they surround the two, phasing in and out of the floor.

"Kairi, let me handle this!" Mickey implores.

"I said no!" Kairi says. "I...I won't be afraid anymore! I won't run anymore!"

A single Shadow jumps to attack Kairi as she desperately slashes in her vicinity, the Shadow struck by the Key.

It disappears in a Dark burst as Mickey jumps into the fray, slicing Shadows as he goes, headed in Pete's direction.

Kairi runs back and forth, slashing Shadows desperately, with no aim in mind.

Her two hand grip the weapon in her hand as her breathing becomes nervous, erratic.

She can't fight, but something inside of her tells her to.

As if someone's guiding her...

The two trumpet-like Heartless begin to fire odd note-shaped projectiles as Kairi jumps out of the way, the missiles missing her.

"AAAH!" She yells with fury as she strikes one of the "trumpet" creatures as it dispapears the way the Shadows did.

Pete gets a nervous look on his face.

This wasn't the plan.

His tormentor and some crazy chick with a Keyblade weren't supposed to interfere.

He just wanted the Heartless of the guy in the tower. That's all!

"Oooh!" Pete yells as the final Heartless is wiped out.

Kairi and Mickey regroup as Kairi eyes Pete boldly.

"Nobody messes with the Mighty Pete!" Pete yells.

Pete immediately runs off as Kairi slinks to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asks.

"I'm fine." Kairi says with a short smile. "I don't really know how to fight that well, Sora and Riku used to do that kind of thing back home. Whew!"

She wipes her forehead with her left hand as she balances herself and stands back up.

"Is this tower...important...?" Kairi asks.

"Yep!" Mickey says. "This is where Master Yen Sid lives. He's the isolationist type, so only me and certain others can come here. Makes me wonder how Pete goit in here."

"Tell me more about this...Pete." Kairi asks.

"Not much to tell." Mickey says as the two walk up to the Tower's door. "An arrogant idiot after my throne. He's caused trouble for years. Used ta be mighty nice. Don't know what exactly got into him..."

Mickey jumps up and grabs the giant knocker on the Tower's door.

He pushes it hardly as it collides with the door making a ringing sound.

However, the impact merely pushes the door open.

"That's strange." Mickey says. "Yen Sid usually answers almost soon after somebody knocks. And it's unlocked...Why is his door open?"

Kairi rushes inside, to see a Shadow teleport of out the area.

"Mickey!" Kairi yells.

"I know, I saw it, too! Let's move!" Mickey yells as he takes Kairi's hand and promptly rushes up the stairs.

* * *

Scenes switch to Monstro.

Ikrkux is seen laying on what appears to be a bed.

Contrary to the implied body mass and guts one would usually see insid eof a whale, this room is technological in nature, an ashen-gray walla parallel from Irkux's position, and a circular, mouth-like door keeping him there.

Irkux has an exteremly nervous look on his face as the door opens.

In steps Sora and Nihil, Nihil entering last.

Sora, a rather kind individual considering his newfound Darkness.

And Nihil, the logical and calculating Heartless with a mind.

Some rather unique friends, Irkux thought.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks. "You can tell us."

"Do you remember when you recruited me at that Coliseum place?" Irkux asks.

"Yeah." Sora asks.

"And I told you that I was the nobody of some white-haired kid...?" Irkux asks.

"Get to the point." Sora says with a chuckle.

"His name...was Riku." Irkux says.

Sora eyes shoot up not in anger, but surprise.

"I...had a feeling, but I wanted to be sure...I never did get around to asking you." Sora says.

"He was defeated by Marluxia shortly before you did him in..." Irkux asks. "I was created when he died.

Me and the Heartless came into being at the same time, away from Marluxia's room..." Irkux says. "...but I destroyed the Heartless shortly after my conciousness activated. Why, I dunno."

"Did Riku remember me?" Sora asks.

Irkux looks at Sora witha smile.

"He sure did." Irkux says.

"Did he remember another girl? And Namine?" Sora asks, clutching a portion of Irkux's robe in desperation.

"His memories haven't fully developed yet..." Irkux says. "I need some time to process them. But I can tell you this much...There was no trace of any girl named Namine."

"So...I'm the only one who remembers her..." Sora says, letting go of Irkux's robe and slumping.

_"Calm thyself, my liege." _Nihil says. _"There are many memories within the mind of a being. They shall reveal themselves in time..."_

"It's just like Ventus said..." Sora says. "My memories...were tampered with..."

"Ventus?" Nihil and Irkux ask in unison.

"The bad dreams I've been having..." Sora says. "They were the same as I had back home, before the Heartless attacked. Two boys. One named Ventus, one named Vanitas, one Light, One Dark. Why they're there I have no idea. Ventus keeps telling me to change my ways. He's the one who said my memories were being messed with. Vanitas said I look like some guy named Xehanort, who was a Seeker of Darkness, like me. But I only talked to HIM once..."

"The name Ventus means something to me, but I can't dig it up." Irkux says.

_"An aquaintance of this...Riku, perhaps?" _Nhil asks.

"Well, now you guys know about my dreams." Sora says. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but i had to be sure."

"No worries." Irkux says. "But...you aren't mad at me for anything, are ya?'

"Why would I be?" Sora asks. "Just because your'e Riku's Nobody, doesn't mean your;e any less important. Riku was defeated by Marluxia, that's it. I'm sad, but I can't let that stop me. I have Darkness to spread. For Namine, and now Riku, too. And since your'e his Nobody, you are basically him, just different."

Sora gives Irkux a warm smile, as does Nihil, who nods.

A single Shadow slinks into the room as Nihil hears this and turn, kneeling to the Shadow's level.

_"My liege, we are orbiting Halloween Town as we speak."_ Nihil says, standing back up and crossing his arms.

"Ok, guys. Let's go!" Sora says.

Irkux gets up from the bad and hangs behind as Sora and Nihil leave the room.

He stares out of the room's singular window, in which space is shown.

"I promise, Riku...I'll take care of Sora..." Irkux says. "And I'll help him usher in the Dark worlds...Cause he's my friend now, too."

_"Fool! Move your ass!" _Nihil yells from the distant hallway.

"Coming, Darky!" Irkux yells as he leaves the room, the circular door closing again as he joins the other two in the hallway.

* * *

Scenes switch to Yen Sid's Tower.

Micky and Kairi are nearing a door ornated with stars as Micky and Kairi each slash through two Shadows at the same time, the two Heartless dispapearing.

Micky runs to and rapidly knocks on the door.

"Master Yen Sid! It's me, Mickey! And I've gotta guest!" Mickey yells.

The door swings open slowly as Mickey ushers for Kairi to follwo him.

"Hurry!" An old man's voice says. "The Heartless wait for no one!"

Kairi nods as she and Mickey runs through the door, it immediately closing as a burst of Light extends from the door, destroying a straggler Shadow in the process.

Scenes shift to Mickey and Kairi.

Mickey look forward while Kairi looks around inquisitively.

Shelves upon Shelves of books as far as the eys can see.

A treasure chest next to Mickey, and another oom behind a locked door to his right.

She asserts her gaze to the giant desk in front of her.

In the chair behind it sits a man dressed in a blue robe, a hat spotted with stars resting atop his head, his gaze stern, yet eerily calm.

His hand are folded on the desk, his gray-whit beard slumping past the desk.

Mickey immediately bows as he grabs Kairi's hand breifly, ushering her to do the same.

However, Kairi is hesitant.

She doesn't even know this man.

Even if he is important, she shouldn't have to bow...

She sighs and begins to kneel next to Mickey, only for the man behind the desk to wave his hand dismissingly as Mickey stands up.

"Ha. Ha." He says. "No worries, Kairi. Pleasantries are only for those who serve me. But guests are honored as friends, and as such, are not subject to those pleasantries."

"Hmmm..." Kairi says, avoiding his gaze, as if she's done something wrong.

"Calm yourself, my dear." The man says. "You have done me no wrong. I am Master Yen Sid, Mickey's former Master, and hopefully yours as well. I received the message of Sora's confused state as well as the destruction of some of the worlds. This is indeed a grave matter. But that is the reason you are here. So that you may save these worlds."

"Please observe these illusions and do not be alarmed. They are merely...moving pictures..." Yen Sid says as he waves his hand.

An illusory Shadow come into being and stands in the illuion area.

"These are Shadows, the basic form of Heartless that you have no doubt already encountered." Yen Sid says. "The Heartless come into being whenever a lifeform is killed by a Heartless or if they surrender to the Darkness within their Heart. They are Darkness made real. They come in various shapes, sizes and forms, each with their own danger. They cannot think, only thriving and acting on Instinct, so outwitting them takes little effort. Though there are very rare exceptions. The more monstrous a Heartless's appearance is, the deadlier it is. Be ever watchful."

Yen Sid waves his hand again as a white, slithering being comes into form, again within the Illusion's borders.

It's mouth unzips as it stands in a bobbing-and-weaving type of stance, as if waiting to pounce.

"These are Dusks, the basic Nobodies." Yen Sid says. "They-"

"With all due respect, Master Yen Sid, I already told her...of the Nobodies." Mickey says.

Yen Sid narrows his eyes as Mickey immediately becomes nervous.

"B-But maybe you can explain better than I can. Ahaha..." Mickey says, avoiding Yen's gaze.

"As I was saying..." Yen Sid says annoyed. "The Nobodies are the result of a vessel being taken by Darkness, when the Heartless has already formed. only those with strong wills or Hearts may become a Nobody. They come in various forms. The more Human a Nobody's appearance is..."

"...The tougher they are to beat?" Kairi asks sheepishly, placing her hands behind her back, her right hand griping her left arm.

"Precisely." Yen Sid says.

He waves his hand again, as Humans with Organization cloaks appear within the illusion's borders.

"These are the most poweful Nobodies who command the lesser ones." Yen Sid says. "They were thirteen members strong, but as of how many there are now, I am uncertain. Their leader was defeated by a Darkness-empowered user, so I have no doubt that the second-in-command will now take his place. Unlike Heartless, Nobodies can think and plan. And they seem to be working towards a goal. They are a stronger physical threat than the Heartless, so be even more cuatious of these new enemies."

Yen Sid waves his hand once more as the illusions, and ther border, diappear from the room.

"Micley has told me that you lack fighting skill." Yen Sid says. "Now before you explore other worlds, my dear..."

Yen Sid gets up and looks at her.

"...You must know how to wield your new weapon." He says. "Please follow me."

Kairi swallows nervously as Mickey and her follow Yen Sid out of the room.

A small flame of Darkness appears and diappears from the room without their knowledge as it slinks out of the opening beneath the door Kairi and Mickey entered from.


	21. A new Sandy Claws?

**(Author's Note: I just recently started playing the new game "Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions" and LOVED the "Spider-Man Noir" levels. Later content for this world may slightly reflect that. As to how, wait and see. Also, those who ARE reviewing, please refrain from spoiling any story elements unless they are referring to specific characters or certain occurences only. Some people actually read reviews before reading the work itself, so please take them into consideration. Also, I am aware that there isn't much "evilness" to this chapter, but it's a bit hard to write evil sequences to a world desensitized to evil, since the fear that Jack spreads is loosely based on said evils. Besides, I have a creative destruction for thios world that I need to open into, so bear with me. Thank you for your time.)**

Scenes begin in a decrepit area under a black sky.

Three Dark flames are seen as they contort into coccoons for two seconds, then expand into portals.

Sora steps out first, his original Halloween Town attire, a pumpkin patch with gothic clothing and vampire fangs contrasting with his now white hair and singular golden eye uncovered.

Nihil exits next as unlike Sora, he is dressed head to toe in a Vampire cape, the red underside of the cape itself emitting the Heartless insignia. All of his other clothing is the same as Sora's save for the absence of a chain down the underside of the shirt.

Irkux exits finally as he is dressed in a magician's garb, a tophat adorning his head and a cape and tuxedo adorning his body.

Almost immediately he taks the tophat off of his head and throws it away, it landing a few feet away.

"Oh, wow, look at Darky!" Irkux says as he turns to face Nihil and stifles a chuckle.

_"It isn't like I had the ability to choose my costume for this world. Besides, you yourself are no prize-winner." _Nihil replies, turning to face the Nobody with a smug grin. _"Shall you make your brain disappear? Or make it RE-appear? Come now, show me a magic trick, Mr. magician."_

"Both of you stop bickering!" Sora says, rearranging his pumpkin eyepatch for a second then beginning to walk forward.

He looks into the dark sky as a silouette is seen flying in the direction of the town square.

"Hey, guys!" Sora says, pointing up at the sight.

Nihil and Irkux both raise their heads to look with Sora as the sight exits out of view.

The trio runs into the plaza as the sightr eveals itself.

The creation is a makeshift sled, with skeletal creatures pulling the sled into landing.

It lands on a makeshift wooden runway as the trio stops short to see Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, driving it, holding the reigns.

"Sora!" Jack says. "And...two other people who are rather spooky-looking!"

"Hey, Jack." Sora says. "That's Nihil, and that's Irkux. Donald and Goofy couldn't make it."

"Really?" Jack says. "I saw them here earlier. Claimed they were looking for you. Oh, well. None of my business. Nice to meet you, other two!"

Nihil and Irkux nod as Sora's face is slightly nervous.

Donald and Goofy came here? Great. If they're here, it'll be that much harder to find the World's Keyhole.

For now, they'll just play innocent.

"So..." Jack says, staning up off of the sleigh. "You like the sleigh? Dr. Finkelstein made it, comeplete with reindeer."

"But, isn't that a Christmas thing?" Irkux asks, pointing a finger at the reindeer. "This is HALLOWEEN Town, right?"

"He's got a point Jack." Sora says, crossing his arms. "What's with the change?"

"Well, I discopvered a door to another place. A place filled with white stuff on the ground and happiness and merriment. It's named...Christman Town."

"Christmas Town?" Sora asks, confused.

"Yep!" Jack replies. "I figured I'd give their leader, Sandy Claws, a break and take over Christmas this year. Oh, it's so exciting! I've got the citizens making the gifts now...and the best part of all?"

Jack jumps off of the sleigh and lands near Sora, digging inot his pocket almost instantly.

He unfurls what appears to be a scroll and shows the contents to the trio.

On the scroll, shows Jack himself, wearing a Santa hat and a red suit, complete with white, fulffy points on the end.

"The Santa suit!" Jack says. "Claws wears it every year, so I might as well look the part! Right?"

"Um..." Sora starts.

Jack ignores him as he immediately refurls the scroll and replaces it into his pocket.

"Looks awesome, doesn't it? I'm gonna go give the blueprint to Sally. She's going to sew it for me!" Jack says as he jumps up once in excitement. "Why not come with me to Dr. Finkelstein's lab with me? He's working on a new experiment. Maybe you guys could help while I talk to Sally? They'd love to see you and your new friends Sora!"

"Oooook..." Sora says, flabbergasted.

"Great! Follow me!" Jack says.

Jack immediately runs into a nearby gate as a medium-sized tower is seen behind it.

Sora and the trio's eyes follow Jack as he enters through the gate.

Sora turns to face the other two.

"Ok...That was...weird." Sora says. "Santa Claus doesn't exist...Does Jack know that?"

"Dunno, don't care." Irkux says. "I'm more worried about Donald and Goofy. Didn't he say they came here?"

_"Then they must be looking for us." _Nihil says. _"Mickey must've sent them. They've had a very long time to report by now."_

"That reminds me." Irkux says, placing a hand by his chin in contemplation. "I haven't seen any Remnants or any of the Organization for a long time, save for Ariel and Triton...Are they waiting to ambush us?"

"Doubt it." Sora says. "The Remnants, I don't know. But the Organization collects Hearts, right? If they aren't here, then they are probably collecting from other worlds. They are bound to show up sooner or later."

"Let's visit this good ol' Doctor for right now. Maybe we can see what he's uup to..." Irkux says.

Sora nods as the trio proceeds to run into the gate Jack himself did.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Mysterious Tower.

"Again!"

The room is orange, rather spaced out, with little to clutter it.

Kairi is seen in the center iof the room, her two hand grippiing her Key blade, which it seems as if she hoisting.

Yen Sid stands to the northeast section of the room, watching intently.

Hovering objects, including a broom, a frying pan, and even a cup of coffee, are seen flying nearby Kairi as they wait for her.

Kairi leaps at the objects as the scene shifts.

Over to the southern side, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are seen watching Kairi as well.

Goofy turns to face Mickey.

"Well, your Majesty..." Goofy starts. "We've checked the only two worlds nearby where the last went 'poof.' He ain't in either one as far as we know. I thought for sure he'd have been in Halloween Town..."

"Sigh...Then this is gonna be more difficult than I thought it would." Mickey says. "Even if Kairi learns how to fight, she still nmeeds to know how to save the world...And I'll be darned if I know how to proceed from here...Sora on the loose, the Organization rearin' to form again...Dang it all!"

"It's always worse before it get better. Ayuck!" Goofy says, patting Mickey's shoulder.

"But what coulda made Sora turn bad?" Donald asks, turning to face the other two.

"I've been lookin' into things and I managed to find some info from DiZ." Mickey says.

"Is it good news?" Donald asks.

"Yes and no." Mickey replies. "On one hand, it gives us time to prepare, but on the other hand, it makes our situation worse."

"Out with it!" Donald says in mock anger.

"Well..." Mickey says, an angered scream from Kairi briefly interrupting his concentration, then him returning to normal. "DiZ tells me that Saix, the Organization's second-in-command, HAS taken control of the new Organization. We had a good feelin' that was true, but had to see for ourselves. The other news is that there have been strange new creatures made up of the Light poppin' up on the remainin' worlds. I found out that Sora's been fightin' these things. The Organization's also havin' trouble with 'em.. And any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours at this point. If only we could communicate with 'em...I wonder if Master Yen Sid knows anything."

"Most likely." Donald says. "But why would he keep it from Kairi?"

"I'll ask him later." Mickey says.

The scenes shift back to Kairi as she slashes at a renegade broom with a furious scream, as it then flinches as if in pain.

She immediately flips backwards and points her Keyblade forward.

"Do not allow your anger to cloud your judgement." Yen Sid says in his eerily calm way. "You are fighting to defend yourself, not hurt others. Your anger only tires you more easily. Be calm and serene. Like a flowing river."

"Hard to do when there are weird creatures trying to claw your eyes out!" Kairi says, guarding against the weak thrust of one of the coffee cups.

"It is...a unique process, but only a calm mind can truly amplify the powers of the Keyblade." Yen Sid replies. "A hasty mind and ragged body will only warp these powers, leaving you open to attack...and to influence. Now try again, following these guidelines."

Yen Sid snaps his fingers as the objects return to their old positions, hovering, waiting for his next command.

Kairi sighs angrily as she enters her combat stance which consists of her holding the Kyeblde out in front of her, holding it sideways, as if to guard her face.

She rushes at the objects with a now calm demeanor as the scene ends.

* * *

Scenes switch back to Halloween Town.

Sora and company are now inside of Dr. Finkelstien's lab.

A small shelf of books and various beakers and potions line the room.

The Doctor's wheelchair prevents him from being seen.

Sora and Irkux are seen resting nearby the cabinet of books, Irkux with his arms crossed.

Nihil is seen looming over the doctor, pointing out things in the Doctor's book and mentioning recipes.

Jack is seen talking with a girl whose entire body is held together by stiches.

"Jack, this isn't a good idea." She says. "Your'e the Pumpkin King, not the Christmas King!"

"Oh, pish-posh, Sally." Jack replies, looking at her as a child needing guidance. "What's one year? Besides, Halloween's already passed! Sady wouldn't nmine a year off, i'm sire."

"That doesn't matter, Jack." Sally says, her eyes avoiding his gaze. "It's his holiday, Jack. You can't just take over without permission. Besides, what do we of Halloween know about Christmas?"

Scene shift to Irkux as he leans over to Sora, his arms still crossed.

"Um...You sure that bag of bones hasn't lost his brain, skull...whatever keeps him sane?" Irkux asks.

"No clue." Sora replies with a whisper. "Everybody knows Santa Claus doesn't exist. Maybe he's just...overenthusiastic...?"

"Sigh...I just can't seem to know how to perform this mix!" The Doctor yells from his books.

"If you can't do it, just substitute it for a different ingredient. Stop complaining about it. You'll only make even worse decisions." Sora says as his gaze becomes stern, his eyes closed.

Jack looks at Sora for a brief moment, puzzled.

At that moment, the lights are cut.

Darkness looms over the room as noises are heard.

A second later, the lights go back on as the Doctor truns to face a small table, his expression, which isn't obvious as his duck-like face hides it, is one of anger.

The rest look outside to see the door to the lab open, three kids with masks running away, heaving a large metal object around.

"Darn those kids!" Dr. Finkelstein yells, his hands slamming the table in front of him. "Always ruining my experiments! Go and fetch it back! It's still incomplete!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Irkux says sarcastically as Sora gives him a small swat to the back of his head.

"Jack, you all stay here. The three of us'll get that thing back." Sora says.

The evil trio leaves as Jack turns to face Sally.

"Is it just me...Or is something different about Sora?" Jack asks.

* * *

Scenes switch to another part of Halloween Town.

Abandoned, the place where Oogie's Manor once stood.

The three kids with masks are seen carrying a large metal body.

The red child with a devil's masks keeps walking, yet turns his head to face the two, his arms carrying the body's left arm.

"Hey, do ya think we'll get a big reward for bringin' this to Oogie Boogie?" He says.

The one carrying the right arm, a girl with frizzy hair and a witch's mask turns her head to face him.

"Probably!" She says. "He might even make his ever-famous caterpillar soup!"

The third child carrying the body's head, a skeleton mask covering his head, his rather chubby exterior faltering under the weight, speaks up.

"Wow! I simply can't wait! Let's get this to Oogie right away!"

The three of them laugh evilly as the scene ends.


	22. Taking the Boogie out of Oogie's style

**(Author's Note: To those that have been following this story...Please stop pressuring me for updates. I'm more focused on "Echoes" currently, while also coming up with ideas for this story and juggling schoolwork on top of it. I thank you all for your patience, but the constant begging for updates is rather annoying. Now that my rant is over, please enjoy...)**

Scenes start in a deserted forest-like area, the trees with sad faces on them.

In the middle of the area stand four trees without faces, each showng with a symbol of a certain holiday.

The symbols are shown in the following order clockwise:

An Easter Egg, A Green Clover, A Christmas Tree, and a Heart with an arrow in it.

In the center of it all, a creature, gray in color, with seams sticking out of his body is seen.

His belly is rotund and plump, an evil grin on his face.

Beside him stands a woman in a black robe, a purple underside shown it it's cape, a green scepter in her hands.

Maleficent.

"I have sent your scouts to retrieve the item you requested of me." Maleficent says. "They should be arriving soon. Though, tell me. Do you remember three fools by the names of Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"

"I'll never forget those three!" Oogie says. "They helped Jack destroy my mansion! They took the boogie out of Oogie's style! They'll pay!"

"What if I told you that the boy, Sora, turned to the Darkness, and is now consuming worlds with said Darkness?" Maleficent asks.

Oogie turns to face Maleficent with a shocked expression on his face.

"You...You kiddin,' right?" Oogie asks. "Nice try, playin' one on ol' Oogie."

"I speak the truth." Maleficent says. "He has ditched the fools from Disney Castle and now travels with two different companions, steeped in just as much Darkness as he now is. According to one of my sources, one of them is a Heartless. He cannot seem to make out the other boy."

"Well, looks like the kid got smart." Oogie asks. "Maybe I can get him to make up for his lack of flavor. But, what's that gotta do with me?"

"You need to get the child on your side." Maleficent asks. "Assist him in any way possible. He seeks to cause trouble and destroy this world. Help him."

"But, I wanna rule Halloween Town. How can I do that if there IS no Halloween Town?" Oogie says, looking at Maleficent angrily.

"Do NOT take that tone with me, you bag of bugs!" Maleficent says. "I gave you new life and I can take it away, just as easily..."

"Ugh..."

"After you satisfy my conditions of the bargain, I will see to it that the trio is gotten rid of before they destroy this world." Maleficent says. "For now, comply. After all...those seams of your are awfully delicate. It would be a shame if they were cut."

"Why you-!" Oogie starts.

His body then convulses once as he collapses on the ground, unconcious.

"Ugh...He must still need time to recover his energy...Maybe a visit to this Christmas Town will provide a decent hiding place." Maleficent says. "As for Sora...He could be useful...for a while. I'll make sure that this so called Santa Claus I keep hearing of becomes 'Santa Heartless.' And those three fools will do my work for me. Hmhmhmhm..."

* * *

Scenes switch to Sora and company.

Him, Nihil, and Irkux are seen walking into what appears to be a small concentrated area of forest, the trees with sad faces on them.

Sora stands in the center while Nihil and Irkux rotate around him, pacing.

"We saw these three little idiots take that giant metal thing this way, but the tracks end here." Sora says.

"What would they want with some clunker?" Irkux asks.

_"It must have been a retrieval mission. If they were just common theives, they would've taken more...And something more within their weight class." _Nihil says, turning to face Sora.

_"_But, who would they get an object that obscure for?" Irkux asks. "And does this hamper our plans?"

"Well, when I was here in Halloween Town last, they were working for some giant, gray, thing...I forget his name." Sora says. "Me and Jack took him down, maybe they're trying to get revenge or something? Or maybe someone else has their eyes on Halloween Town. Hey, Nihil. You said you knew this place. Something to contribute here?"

_"Not much to tell, my liege." _Nihil says._"When I was here, my intelligence was low. Upon consuming my first Heart, I gained a conciousness, and in turn, intelligence, seperating me from my brethren, making me unique. As I took Hearts, my mind became more powerful until I became the calculating being you see before you now."_ Nihil says._"I remember little of the world itself. I am aware of certain locations, but that is the extent of my knowledge at the moment. I am sorry."_

"Does this apply to all Heartless?" Sora asks.

_"No. I was a rare exception. The reasons for the anomaly are not currently known to me." _Nihil replies, placing his head down as if sulking. _"I have investigated for much time...to no avail."_

"Hopefully we'll find out someday. I'll be sure to help you any way I can." Sora says, giving Nihil a calm smile.

Nihil attempts to respond, but a shout distracts him.

"Hey, guys!" Irkux shouts from a distance. "You guys better comer see this!"

Sora and Nihil come running, to see Irkux sitting on the second-lowest branch of one of a group of trees, each with symbols on them.

"These symbols remind me of holidays." Irkux says, a sly smile on his face. "What holidays?"

Nihil looks around, silently counting the symbols on the trees, then putting his head up and crossing his arms.

"_Holidays..." _Nihil says._ "Jack said he came from a world of white...Which holiday does the color white symbolize?"_

"Christmas!" Sora says. "And look there! The symbol on that tree in the center looks like a Christmas Tree!"

"Christmas Town..." Irkux says. "So...that skull guy wasn't crazy, after all."

_"This presents...interesting oppurtunities, my liege." _Nihil says._ "A town full of Hearts waiting to be plucked from the chests of it's citizens."_

"And a personal army to take over Jack's town." Sora says. "But, when we get there...There's something I need to check out. Only problem now is...HOW do we get there?"

"Hmmm..." Irkux moans, jumping down to Sora's level from the branch he was sitting on.

The Nobody places his hands all acros the Christmas Tree symbol, feeling for a mechanism.

At that moment, his left hand brushes a part sticking out from the symbol's area.

He pulls on that area, as it slightly opens, like a door.

"Hey, Sora!" Irkux says. "I think I found out what's goin' on!"

Sora and Nihil run over to Irkux as he pulls the "door" open further, a swirling blue portal now within their sight.

"Looks like a..." Irkux starts.

Irkux steps towards the edges of the tree as he is pulled into the vortex.

"GGGAAATTTEEEWWWAAAYYY!"

"Irkux!" Sora yells. "C'mon!"

Sora and Nihil also step towards the edge as they too are sucked into the vortex.

Once their bodies enter the tree, the "door" closes behind them.

* * *

Scenes switch to Christmas Town.

A deserted field of snow.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel are seen with a metal object sitting way over to their right.

Oogie Boogie, the gray creature, is seen standing in front of them, looming oiver the trio.

To his left side stands Maleficent, with an evil smirk on her face.

"At last!" Oogie says. "Now that idiot Jack's gonna come runnin'!"

"And the other three?" Maleficent asks. "You forgot all about them, didn't you? Hmph."

"Um...well..." Oogie says. "I'm gonna use them to get rid of Jack. That ol' boy's had it comin' for years. Nobody makes a fool out of me! And I'll have that kid get Jack outta the way for me."

"I'm sure that boy will topple you..." Maleficent says. "As badly as I wish it otherwise, Sora is a dangerous obstacle. If he isn't tamed, he must be destroyed. Otherwise, we both lose our chances to rule over all!"

"OUR chances?" Oogie asks, turning to face Maleficent, his arms at his hips. "Why don'tcha just leave, ya old hag? Your'e ruinin' Oogie's style."

"You pathetic bag of bugs!" Maleficent says. "After all I've done for you? Fine. I'll let Sora and his minions dispose of you. Children, your'e with me!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Oogie laughs sarcastically. "These kids have been faithful to me for years. They ain't gonna just-"

At that moment, Lock, Shock, and Barrel run past him and stand by Maleficent.

"You three dare betray me?" Oogie asks. "And to think that Caterpillar soup will go to waste!"

Maleficent and the kids merely ignore him as they walk away, the scene ending on that note.


End file.
